The Shy One and The Bad One
by littlemissbowtielover
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a quiet, shy person who loves art and reading. Blaine Anderson is his tough, protective boyfriend who will do anything for him and Kurt will do anything for Blaine. This is their story. badboy!blaine
1. Chapter 1

Surrounded by dozens of books, Kurt was currently laying on his stomach reading everything he could get his hands on. It was a weird habit of his but whenever he was lonely or bored reading always helped. The book that was cradled in his delicate hands was '_pride and prejudice.' _

Suddenly, a heavy thud broke the silence off the house. Internally panicking because nobody else was meant to be home, Kurt shot up off the floor and slowly opened the door grabbing the closest thing he could find to defend himself against a possible burglar.

Another thud echoed through the house making Kurt let out a terrified whimper. Deciding he needed to man up, the shy boy braced himself and began creeping down the stairs as ninja-like as possible.

Once he reached the bottom step he realised there were two choices; 1) run back upstairs and barricade his door so the burglar couldn't kill him or 2) be a man and try and fight the burglar. Snorting at the image he had in his head of himself trying to beat up someone, Kurt decided to run back upstairs and barricade his door Les miserable style.

However before he could a pair of strong hands wound around his waist. Immediately, Kurt let out a frightened squeak trying to squirm out of the persons hold. "Please don't hurt me- I'm armed!" he yelled scared beyond belief.

"Mmm a unicorn slipper is real scary babe," countered a familiar voice. "Blaine!" he screamed, twisting around and hitting him with the slipper with as much strength as possible.

Blaine stood there with an amused expression, completely unfazed.

"Babe... Your not even hurting me so stop." The tanned boy told him before gently trying to take the slipper away from Kurt, who was still slapping him with the unicorn. However, Kurt wasn't letting go willingly so Blaine did some crazy karate move and got the slipper out of the porcelain boy's hand.

With a childlike whine, Kurt pouted at the curly haired boy. "I hate it when you do stuff like that," he moaned. Smirking at his adorable expression, Blaine walked up to him and pulled Kurt into his arms. "Awwww, I'm sorry baby... but you were attacking me with a freaking slipper so..."

"Only cause I thought you were a burglar! " Kurt tried defending himself. The tanned 'burglar' chuckled at him. After they pulled apart from their hug, the shy boy was still pouting so Blaine leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, which soon lead to Blaine's tongue winding its way into the other boy's mouth.

"Well I'm not babe. Don't worry," he concluded. Now wearing a dazed expression, Kurt smiled happily at his boyfriend and led him up to his room.

_**Please let me know if you want me to continue this story!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gah, you guys thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all, here's your next chapter **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_

As soon as Blaine walked through the door to Kurt's room he instantly smiled. "I see someone's been reading huh?" Kurt let go of his boyfriends hand and shyly pulled his sleeves over his hands.

"Hey, don't get all shy around me-"Blaine scolded taking his covered hands into his own, "I find it very cute how you love reading everything that's ever been written." The shy boy pouted as he snuggled into the taller boy's neck. "That's not true I don't read _everything..." _Kurt whispered into Blaine's neck.

Fondly, the tanned boy ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and kissed him lightly on the nose. "I love you," he whispered quietly, gazing into the eyes of the beautiful boy in front of him. "I love you too Blaine," Kurt whispered even quieter.

If anyone looked at Blaine you would see a dangerous guy who seemed like he would start a fight with anyone who even _breathed_ wrong. But when he was with Kurt, you would see a guy who never left his boyfriends side and was constantly holding and kissing him. That was the thing Kurt loved about his boyfriend- how he would always be there for him without asking,

On the other hand, if anyone looked at Kurt they would see an extremely shy, quiet, small person who flinched at the quietest of sounds. But when he had Blaine by his side, he was a happy person who couldn't spend five seconds without hugging his boyfriend. Sure he was still shy around anyone else who tried to talk with him but with Blaine, he was open and himself.

After just standing there hugging and kissing for a few minutes, Blaine eventually pulled away from Kurt and walked around his room whilst his boyfriend went to tidy up his collection of books that where sprawled around his floor.

As the shy boy picked up his final book to place on the bookshelf, Blaine picked up something from his desk. "Babe...Is this meant to be me?" Kurt looked over to find the tanned boy holding one of his recent sketches. A wave of vulnerability ran through the shy boys veins and he slowly curled in on himself, wrapping his pale arms around his waist with his head ducked down.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and took in his anxious state with a frown. Keeping the sketch in his grasp, the tanned boy walked over to Kurt. "Is it?" he asked again softly. Kurt responded with such a small nod, it was almost undetectable. "It's beautiful," Blaine told him, adoration shining from his eyes.

The sketch showed only Blaine's face and chest but it truly was stunning. Careful strokes made up his face which was strongly defined with darker lines along his jaw and cheek bones. Little details of Blaine's face was what made up the drawing; like the eyebrow piercing on his left brow and the addition of faint laugh lines by his eyes. His chest was bare so his muscles were on show. Blaine's expression was strong and confident but his eyes were drawn so that a loving emotion shone through.

"I...um... Sorry it's probably kind of creepy of me to draw you but I-"Kurt was silenced by a passionate kiss from his boyfriend that instantly took his breath away. Blaine's rough hands grabbed Kurt's little waist as he angled his head to kiss him better. The shy boys hands gently laced their fingers into Blaine's black t-shirt were his stomach was.

Eventually, the tanned boy pulled away from the kiss but his hands remained firmly on his shy boyfriend's waist just like how Kurt's fingers remained entwined with Blaine's t-shirt. "It's not creepy at all ... When did you draw this?" he asked curiously.

"Well I-"he started pulling his sleeves over his hands again so Blaine grabbed them and held them tightly. "Sorry... um, in art class my teacher told us to draw something that meant there whole world to us... and I chose you." Kurt finished, looking down shyly with a raging blush invading his cheeks.

Blaine looked at Kurt incredulously and grabbed him in a hug with tears in his eyes. "God, Kurt do you know how much I love you right now?"

Kurt giggled and snuggled in closer to his boyfriend. "To the moon and back?" he questioned in a whisper. "To the moon and back," Blaine agreed with a searing kiss.

**_Aww I love Klaine fluffyness. Please leave your reviews because I will love you until the end of time._**

**_Xoxo_**

**_Littlemissbowtielover_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm very into writing right now which is good I guess! So here's your next chapter.. I should warn you there's a little bit of angst.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_

Right now Kurt was curled up on Blaine's lap at the back of McKinley's choir room with a small container which held his salad in his hands. "You smell really good," Blaine informed him randomly with a dopey smile. The shy boy looked back at his boyfriend and giggled. "Thanks."

Outside, a harsh wind was picking up and rain was pounding itself into the ground so the two had ran inside to shelter themselves from the storm.

Blaine's thumb was absentmindedly rubbing back and forth on Kurt's thigh as the insecure teen nibbled at his salad. One of the things Blaine had learnt about his shy boyfriend was that he only really ever ate in front of him or alone. Kurt had told him he felt uncomfortable in the cafeteria because he felt like all eyes were watching him eat so the hazel eyed boy always made sure they ate somewhere alone.

"Do you want any?" Kurt asked his boyfriend quietly. Blaine smiled at him but shook his head. "Way to healthy for me babe," was his reply, which made Kurt kiss him on the nose.

A vibration ran through Blaine's body, causing him to look down at himself deeply confused.

"Ooooo, I have a text message," Kurt sang excitedly, taking his phone out of his back pocket which made Blaine realised it was Kurt's phone that vibrated. All of a sudden, the porcelain boy jumped up and gasped as he looked down at his iphone.

Immediately going into _most-protect-my-boyfriend _mode, Blaine shot up from his seat and grabbed Kurt by the face. "What?!" he asked in a panicked tone. The shy boy looked into his boyfriend's eyes and finally said, "BEYONCE RELEASED A WHOLE ALBUM ON ITUNES!" Kurt was now doing some adorable little happy dance on the spot which made Blaine chuckle at his childish ways.

"Babe, I thought something really serious had happened," Blaine said. Instantly Kurt stopped his little dance. The tanned boy was now looking at his boyfriend with a questioning expression. "What?"

"Blaine Devon Anderson... How can you say this isn't something serious?! I mean Beyonce is one of my Gods! For her to secretly create a whole album, and music videos might I add, without it getting leaked-"Blaine ran over to his boyfriend and took his currently hyperventilating body into his arms tightly.

"Awww, nononono babe I didn't mean it like! I meant I thought someone had died or something," he reassured him. After ten minutes of Blaine telling Kurt that he thought Beyonce was amazing, the shy boy calmed down.

Once Kurt went back to his seat he realised he had knocked his salad on the floor when he got a little over excited about the news. "My poor salad," he whined as he picked up the remains.

"Only you would have sympathy for something like a salad." Blaine mumbled under his breath but Kurt heard it. "But it was so tasty," he retorted in a serious whisper. Blaine laughed but went over and crouched beside his boyfriend, rubbing his back in mock comfort whilst whispering things like "he's in a better place now," and "he lived a happy life" in his ear.

Kurt playfully shoved Blaine away from him so he could get up and put his salad in the bin outside the classroom.

After putting the salad in the bin in the hallway, Kurt was about to leave when he heard a familiar, unwanted voice yell at him. "Hey fag," Karofsky laughed before shoving him into the wall behind him. His breathe was hot against Kurt's face as he struggled against the strong hands of his tormentor. "You seriously are pathetic you know that," Karofsky spat. "You can't even get out of my hold and I'm not even trying."

"Why don't you just do us all a favour-"he was cut off by a angry voice coming towards them. "No _Karofsky, _why don't you do me a favour and let go of my fucking boyfriend?!" screamed a furious Blaine. Every single student in the hallway fell silent as Blaine came face to face with Karofsky.

"What are you gonna do if I don't _Anderson?" _the jock yelled back, yet you could hear the fear seep into his voice- after all, he knew Blaine could probably_ kill_ him if he wanted to right now.

"Don't even fucking try to question me right now you ignorant dickhead," Blaine said, voice low and dangerous as he pushed Karofsky off Kurt with one hand. After making sure Kurt was okay, Blaine looked back over to Karofsky and began tacking slow steps towards him. "You know, you can act all tuff and throw stupid insults at people but that doesn't make you a _man _Karofsky. I mean... personally I think it makes you more of a coward" at that comment you could hear the gasps coming from everyone watching.

Throughout the whole speech, Karofsky stood there with rage bristling through his veins but at that last word he lunged forward to punch Blaine. The tanned boy quickly grabbed Karofsky's fist and held it. "You see... a real man would be able to accept the truth," Blaine told him before throwing Karofsky's fist away from him carelessly.

Just as Blaine began walking away from him, Karofsky let out a dark laugh which made him stop in his tracks. "You think you're a man Anderson. You're dating a guy. You're a fag. As far as I know that makes you as far from a man as possible."

Blaine turned back around and glared at Karofsky. "A real man is simply a man through his amount of compassion - which you clearly lack- and his ability to stand up for what he loves and believes in," he began taking steps forward again, his black combat boots echoing down the silent hall.

"His choice of who he loves has nothing to do with anything. Being a real man is being honourable and strong minded, two things you don't have either. So I suggest you turn around and walk away now before I beat you shitless!"

Karofsky let out an annoyed snort and stormed off down the hall, away from Blaine.

The tanned boy rolled his eyes before turning around and walking back over to Kurt. Instantly, Blaine could see Kurt was about to break down so he put a protective arm around his boyfriend and gently pulled him into the closest empty classroom.

As soon as Blaine locked the door, Kurt's face crumpled and the tears began to fall. "Hey, hey babe it's okay," Blaine whispered into his ear, bringing him as close to his body as possible. Kurt sniffled where his face was tucked into Blaine's neck.

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"Babe it's okay, I get how you don't like it when people get so close to you. It's okay I get it." Blaine told him sincerely.

The two spent the last half an hour of lunch sitting together on a desk at the back of the classroom until the bell went, Blaine had pulled Kurt into his lap and entwined their fingers together to ground the shy boy and silently let him know he would always be there. Always.

_**I really don't like Karofsky... But I really like protective Blaine! Please leave me your thoughts amigos **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I have decided to change the story up a bit, which you will be able to see in this chapter towards the end. This chapter will have some hints as to why Kurt is so shy but the next chapter will explain it fully, along with why Blaine is quite violent and aggressive. I hope you are enjoying it so far.**_

Honestly, this day was going agonizingly slow for Kurt. After the run in with Karofsky, the porcelain boy was constantly on edge throughout every lesson. Blaine tried his best to make sure Kurt knew he was right next to him but it just wasn't working.

Finally the last bell went and the couple got up to head over to the choir room for glee club. As Kurt walked past a row of lockers, a group of jocks were talking and laughing particularly loud. Karofsky was among the group which made Kurt tense up and lock his cyan eyes down to the floor.

It seemed as though the burly jock was about to throw an insult at the vulnerable teen but as soon as his eyes looked to Kurt's left and saw Blaine shooting him a look that could kill, he instantly went back to talking to Azimo.

Once the two had reached the choir room door, Blaine gently took Kurt's hand and pulled him aside to an empty hallway. "Babe, we don't have to go in there if you don't feel like it," he told his boyfriend kindly, taking his face in his calloused hands and stroking his thumb across his cheek.

"No honestly I'm fine... I'm a little tired but I should be okay," Kurt replied in such a quiet voice Blaine had to lean in closer to hear him. Seeing his boyfriends reluctant expression, Kurt looked around to make sure nobody was there and leaned in to kiss Blaine softly.

"Please don't worry about me... "The shy boy pleaded in a whisper. Deciding to just keep an extremely close eye on his boyfriend, the hazel eyed boy sighed and grabbed his boyfriends hand to go back to the choir room.

"Thank you for finally joining us gay lovers," Santana greeted as soon as they entered, making Kurt duck his head and blush whilst Blaine just pulled his boyfriend closer to him.

"Hello to you to Satan," Blaine said with a sarcastic smile. Before Santana could say anything, Rachel got up from her seat and clapped her hands for everyone's attention. "Okay, so as you all know Christmas is upon us..." she began making everyone cheer happily. "Sooooo, I have managed to enter us in a carolling completion!" Rachel sang excitedly.

Instantly, the whole room began moaning and complaining causing Rachel to look around confused. "What?! Everyone loves carolling and-"Santana got up from her seat with a _'bitch I feel like killing you right now' _look.

"Ok Jewish midget, let me spell this out for you- first of all nobody really likes you-"at that Kurt quietly said "Rachel's one of my best friends..." Blaine patted his boyfriends back to silently tell him to stop talking but was smirking at his cuteness.

"Whatever Diana Ross you like everyone- and second this is one of the worst ideas you have ever had which is saying a lot considering you wanted us to take part in a freaking pantomime last year. Thirdly, where the hell is Mr Shue!" Santana yelled.

Rachel stood there with wide eyes completely frightened by the Latina. Kurt could see how scared she was so he whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "Please save her from Santana."

"Do I have to? I mean Santana's right..." Blaine looked at his boyfriend's adorable pleading expression and caved in.

"Fine," he huffed in pretend irritation. Kurt gave him a quick thank you kiss on his cheek before he got up to step in front of a panicking Rachel.

"Calm yourself bitch face, at least man hands is trying to help us in some way- I don't see you doing anything for us unless you count fucking everyone that asks."

Santana stood there, eyes blazing with anger at Blaine who gave her another sarcastic smile.

"You shut your face Anderson!" she yelled aggressively.

Just as Blaine was about to fire another insult at her, Finn stood up and announced, "Guys its 4:30 let's just go and for god sakes you two stop fighting!" Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement before picking up their bags and making their way out, leaving just an angry Santana, Blaine and Kurt.

"This isn't over curly fries," snarled Santana as she grabbed her cheerio's backpack and left the room. Blaine looked over at Kurt and pretended to self consciously touch his curls which made his boyfriend giggle and walk over to him.

"I love your curls," he whispered, affectionately twisting a curl that had fallen over his forehead. "Why thank you Mr Hummel," Blaine said in an attempt of a British accent.

"Oh, Nan says you can stay tonight if you want," Kurt told his boyfriend happily, taking his hand and starting to walk out the door. "I would love to babe." The tanned boy said simply.

Once the two had reached Kurt's navigator, they let go of each other's hands so the porcelain boy could retrieve his keys from his satchel. After a few minutes of rustling through the bottom of his bag, Kurt grabbed his keys and opened the car with a click.

Blaine opened the driver's side for Kurt before running over and climbing into the passenger's side.

As Kurt pulled out of the car park, Blaine grabbed his phone from his bag and sent a text to his Mum and Dad.

_To: Mum, Dad_

_I'm staying at Kurt's tonight if that's okay. He seems a bit upset because of something that happened today so I think he needs someone with him right now._

_From: Blaine_

The responses where immediate.

_To: Blaine_

_That's fine son, I hope he's okay xx_

_From: Dad_

_To: Blaine_

_Oh honey, that's perfectly fine- tell Kurt I love him xx_

_From: Mum_

Blaine smiled at the texts and put his phone back into his bag. He knew he was lucky to have such loving parents. "Mum says she loves you by the way," he told his boyfriend before taking his free hand in his.

The shy boy blushed faintly with a small smile tugging at his lips. They spent the rest of the ride holding hands in a comfortable silence.

Eventually, Kurt pulled up onto the drive of a cute, cosy looking cottage-like house. Crawling towards the roof was an ivy plant and small rose bushes were growing either side of the house. Each window had shutters on the outside and the door was thick and wooden. The winter sun was gradually setting behind it.

The couple both got out of the car and walked up the path holding hands. "Can you hold this for me please?" asked Kurt quietly to Blaine, holding out his satchel. His boyfriend nodded and took the bag out of his delicate hands. Pulling the keys out of his jean pocket, Kurt opened the door with a twist and a push before taking his bag back from Blaine with a thankful smile.

"Nan? I'm home," he spoke just above his normal talking voice, not wanting to shout. Blaine walked in behind Kurt with a frown. He knew Kurt was shy and quiet but he wasn't ever this quiet at home. Within minutes, a kind looking elderly lady pocked her head around the corner of the kitchen door with a fond smile at the boys.

"Hi Kurt dear, oh Blaine it's lovely to see you!" The hazel eyed boy gave her a smile. "It's great to see you to Christine." Detecting her grandson's quietness, Christine came out of the doorway and approached him. "Honey is everything okay?" she asked concern lacing her voice as she took his hands in her own.

"I'm okay Nan... Just a little tired that's all," he replied with a half-hearted smile which made Blaine even more worried. Christine nodded, although not at all convinced, and let go of his hands. "Okay dear... dinner should be ready soon. I'll call you when it is."

Kurt softly kissed her cheek in thanks before turning around and heading up to his room. As soon as he was out of earshot, she turned to Blaine. "Has anything happened to him today sweetheart?"

"He had a confrontation with some stupid jock at school, I guess it reminded him of what happened you know?" he whispered the second part to her. Christine nodded sadly before patting Blaine's cheek gently.

When Christine left to go back into the kitchen, Blaine shot up the stairs to Kurt's room. He opened the door to find the shy boy curled up on the double bed with a blanket that used to belong to his Mum and Dad wrapped around him, asleep.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Blaine crept inside taking of his boots and leather jacket and placing them on the floor along with his bag. Taking a look at how angelic his boyfriend looked, Blaine made his way over to the bed and lay down next to Kurt, curling his strong, muscular arms around the smaller boy's tiny frame.

Instantly Kurt snuggled into his embrace with a subconscious smile on his lips. "I love you," he whispered to the sleeping boy with a kiss before falling asleep himself.

_**Aww... I really love Blaine. So you're probably wondering "why is Kurt living with his Nan?" right now but I will explain everything in my next chapter. Some of you have probably pieced together the reason and if you have please let me know what you think the reason is! I love you all, please review my lovelies,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello Klainers! Sorry about the longer wait for this chapter but I had to think of some ideas before I began writing them down. This chapter is more of filler and will also include the start of how Blaine and Kurt first met! Yay! Enjoy my friends!**_

_Dark blue eyes shone at him through the auburn flames that were slowly encapsulated the room. They didn't look helpless or worried...no. As they stared at the ten year old, the pair of eyes gleamed with love._

_From behind him, a pair of arms grabbed him dragging his body out of the fire. The last words he heard from the person were ones that pierced through his heart in so many ways and directions._

"_I love you, son."_

Shooting up into a sitting position, Kurt grabbed his chest as the sobs wracked through his body in painful sporadic bursts. His eyes began to burn and his chest started to hurt. A firm arm wrapped around his shoulder and brought him down into a laying position against someone's chest.

Through his tear filled eyes, Kurt looked up at the person._ Blaine. _Instantly feeling self-conscious and embarrassed at his state, the broken boy tried to sit back up again but his boyfriend's hand was strong and unwilling to let go.

"It's okay." The words were simple yet so filled with comfort and love that Kurt slowly fell back down into his chest. "I'm sorry," the porcelain boy whispered. Blaine started to thread his fingers through his hair but stopped when he heard those words.

"Kurt, you have nothing to be sorry for okay?" the tanned boy spoke louder, breaking the thread of whispers. The shy boy didn't respond, only gripped his boyfriend's chest harder.

A few long minutes later, Kurt sat up and crossed his legs with his hands in his sleeves. Blaine sat up too but had his legs spread out and arms propped up behind his back. "I haven't had that dream since I was ten..." his voice was quiet and shaky as he spoke.

Blaine nodded but stayed silent hoping his boyfriend would continue. He didn't. For a few minutes the hazel eyed boy looked at Kurt, really looked at him. The once sparkling blue eyes had morphed into a pair of lost and clouded ones. His pale face was even paler than before.

Kurt's shoulders where brought inwards, almost trying to curl his body away from the world. Blaine hated seeing him this way.

Just as Blaine reached out to take his boyfriends hand, a shout came from downstairs. "Boys, dinner!" yelled Christine. Sliding off of the bed, Kurt got up and walked towards the door, shoulders still hunched and hands constantly fiddling.

Holding in a growl of frustration, Blaine dragged himself out of the bed, feet hitting the wooden floor with a thump.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Some of you have asked for me to include how the two lovely people got together, therefore- here it is! - well the start anyway.**_

"Do you know why you're here Blaine?" asked Principle Figgins in a serious, business-like tone. Rolling his eyes, the tanned boy spat back, "What is this counselling?! Of course I know why I'm fucking here!"

With a sigh Mr Figgins sat back in his chair and stared at the delinquent. "I know you don't want to be here-"

"No shit Sherlock," Blaine mumbled but made sure the Principle could hear him.

Dragging a hand down his face, Mr Figgins held back a groan. "Please stop with the use of profanities Blaine...look, this is the only school that is willing to take you for your community service with the current record you own."

That sure seemed to shut the teen up.

"So-"

"Just get to the freaking point!" Well... It was nice while it lasted.

"Fine. You will have to sit in on every lesson and help or assist in anyway the teacher asks. Also you will need to help any staff during lunches and breaks or in the library, if needed. Any questions?"

"No. Can I fucking go now?!" Blaine yelled impatiently. Completely exhausted with being in the same room as the boy, Mr Figgins placed his timetable at the edge of the desk for him to take before leaving.

Ripping the piece of paper off of the desk with a final glare shot at the Principle, Blaine left the office. He looked down at his timetable to check what lesson he would be 'assisting' for first period. To be honest, Blaine didn't even know why he had to help in a school- after all his grades were kind of bad (mainly because he never even tried but, whatever.)

'_**English' **_read the paper in obnoxiously bold writing. '_Fan-fucking-tastic,_' he thought sarcastically to himself whilst making his way to the classroom, trying to remember the way that the annoying ginger women showed him this morning.

Deciding in his head how to enter the classroom, Blaine pushed at the door with one hand with so much force it smacked against the wall and bounced back a couple of times.

"Are you Mr Moore?" he asked in a bored, uninterested tone. The old, stern looking man blinked in shock at the boy's presence before answering.

"Yes... Who are you, may I ask?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the formality of the question. "I'm Blaine Anderson. Apparently I need to assist in your lesson," he responded, making air quotes on 'assist'.

Mr Moore's face morphed into one of reorganisation and if Blaine wasn't mistaken, a hint of displeasure. Ok... a lot of displeasure. "I see. So you're the reform school boy." The man stated, looking Blaine up and down with his cold green eyes.

The hazel eyed boy opened his arms widely before bringing them into a mocking bow with a sarcastic smile. Mr Moore glared at the teen.

"Just sit at the back for now please. If you disturb my class it will get reported to Mr Figgins immediately. Understood?"

Blaine rolled his eyes again before nodding and taking a seat at the back left corner.

"So, as I was saying, we will be studying the novel 'To Kill a Mockingbird' for the next term-"A sudden ring interrupted him mid sentence. "For goodness sakes," he muttered under his breath before addressing his class. "I'm afraid I will have to take this, Mr Figgins claims to want to see me... Blaine! Why don't you talk about something while I'm gone?"

The delinquent looked up at the teacher with a look that screamed 'you have got to be kidding me right?' Mr Moore gave him thumbs up before sprinting out of the room, not wanting to face the wrath of a pissed of Blaine.

The class was silent until one boy in a letterman jacket turned to look at Blaine and asked a question he had been waiting for someone to ask. "Why the hell where you in a reform school? – you look like you couldn't fight for the life of you." Other jocks began laughing at the comment made by their friend, some even high fived him.

Blaine couldn't wait to swipe that smug grin off of that dicks face. He let out a dark chuckle before slowly getting up from his seat and walking over to the boy's desk. "What's your name?" he asked in a dangerously friendly tone.

The boy looked up at Blaine still wearing that smug look. "Dave Karofsky," he answered, sitting back in his chair waiting for the tanned boy to start talking. "Well Dave," he began with a more dark and sinister edge to it. "I was sent to a reform school after beating the shit out of a couple of guys, just like you and your little group of friends here," Blaine pointed at the jocks behind him.

"So I suggest you shut your enormous mouth before I pound you to oblivion."

"No way could you beat up guys like us. This guys all bullshit." Karofsky claimed, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.

Blaine hummed before whipping round to Karofsky's side, pulling him away from his desk, smashing his hulky build into the floor and holding him in a choke hold with his knee digging into the bigger boy's back.

"Do I seem like bullshit now, tough guy?" Blaine whispered mockingly into the Karofsky's ear.

_**So this is the start of how Blaine and Kurt meet. Obviously they haven't met yet but I wanted to start the story from here to make the rest easier to understand. Thoughts so far?**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's another chapter!**_

Feeling great after putting that idiot in his place, Blaine sauntered through the corridors to get to the next classroom which was French with Madame Stratton. The day was going so damn slowly he thought he would die from boredom if it continued this way.

"You must be Blaine then, huh?" Madame Stratton queried in a thick French accent. '_Wow a French teacher who's actually French' _he thought amusedly to himself. "Oui Madame," he responded in a dreadful French accent.

Strangely, the women smiled at his attempt and gestured to the back of the classroom to which he complied and sat down with an ungraceful thud.

"Bonjour classe, today we have a new...helper I suppose. His name is Blaine Anderson so if you have any questions or are having any trouble during the class please go to him or of course, as always, me."

Everyone turned to stare at Blaine. Some wore irritated and annoyed expressions whilst others had curious and questioning looks. However, the hazel eyed boy was too enthralled by a pair of beautiful blue eyes that had turned his way to notice any others.

The owner of the eyes turned away just as quickly as he had glanced back. Feeling a weird sensation off loss, Blaine continued to stare at the boy. He had a navy shirt worn tightly against his chest with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows revealing his porcelain like forearms. But Blaine didn't really care about what he had on (even though it made the boy look amazing,) he was more interested in the sad expression that had over took his face. The expression was so bare and revealing it made Blaine want to look away as though it was a personal moment. But he didn't.

Another thing he had noticed was how the boy's eyes were always trailing down to his own hands or the window were the field side of the school was shown. They never looked up or around... just down and away.

The shrilling sound of the bell tore Blaine out of his reverie for the mysterious yet beautiful boy. In an excited rush, the students got up and out of their seats then headed out to the courts or fields. Except the blue eyed boy, he packed his things away slowly with care and grace before gently lifting his satchel onto his shoulder. Eventually, he made his way towards the door but Madame Stratton stopped him.

"Monsieur Hummel?" she inquired.

"Oui Madame Stratton?" he responded in a perfect, elegant accent.

"Je voulais juste dire que votre essai a été magnifiquement écrit Kurt. La quantité de temps qui doit avoir pris doit avoir eu beaucoup. Merci de travailler si dur. Je Umm ... comprendre que le français n'est plus l'un de vos sujets préférés, car combien il vous rappelle votre mère maintenant, mais elle ne veut probablement pas votre talent à s'estomper avec le temps Kurt. Vous êtes vraiment un beau haut-parleur"

Blaine sat there, unnoticed by the two, with a baffled expression on his face. How the hell was the guy going to understand all that?

"C'est très gentil à vous de dire madame, le français est toujours va être un sujet que j'aime à cause de ma mère, mais il est également un sujet qui ... me déranger à cause de sa trop. J'espère que vous comprenez-ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le sujet. Il ouvre simplement un grand nombre de blessures qui tentent de guérir. " replied the pale boy fluently; the words rolled off of his tongue so elegantly, Blaine had to stop his jaw from dropping to the grounds.

Madame Stratton's eyes glistened as she listened to the student. They shone with great sympathy and understanding. "Bien sûr, je comprends Kurt. Vous pouvez aller maintenant " she told him.

"Merci Madame," he thanked her before leaving.

Blaine composed himself and got up from his seat. "Oh, Blaine I didn't see you there. Sorry about that- he's fluent in French so I don't have to teach him much."

"I saw that," Blaine said with a foreign smile tugging at his lips. "What's his name?" the tanned boy asked, attempting to sound nonchalant. Madame Stratton smiled fondly whilst saying,

"His name's Kurt Hummel, one of the best students at McKinley in my opinion."

Blaine nodded, mentally storing that name in his mind. "Ok, well I guess I have to go monitor the halls or whatever."

Madame Stratton smiled and patted his back before leaving the classroom to head to the staffroom. _**'Keep watch of the halls' **_read his timetable. _'Oh, deep joy.'_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

After half an hour of watching the main corridor of the school, Blaine decided to take a stroll through the rest of them since he had plenty of time to waste. Four corridors down and he saw nothing. Well nothing of interest, just some random cheerleader and jock making out which made the delinquent want to gag.

But once he reached the final corridor, which looked as though it hadn't been used in years, he found Kurt with his legs crossed at the far wall reading a book, looking completely encased within the novel. The blue eyed boy didn't notice his appearance or when Blaine began walking towards him.

Once the hazel eyed boys combat boots came into his line of vision, Kurt looked up with wide eyes. "How come your down here all alone?" Blaine asked, his voice automatically turning friendly which shocked him.

Kurt blushed and placed his bookmark back into his book before answering. "I just felt like it I guess," he whispered back, looking down at his hands shyly. Deciding to sit down opposite the boy, Blaine mirrored Kurt's position with a smile.

"I saw you in French today, you speak really well," the tanned boy complimented him, still wearing the usually non-existent smile

"Thank you. I'm sorry- I should have introduced myself to you, I'm Kurt." The shy teen was looking down at his hands throughout his whole speech. Blaine smiled even wider at the boy who seemed to make him turn into such a nicer person.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Blaine," he greeted, holding out his hand for the teen to shake. Blushing once more, Kurt took Blaine's hand gently into his own and shook it before placing it back into his lap.

The tanned boy was about to ask Kurt something when a group of voices shouted at them. "Yo Anderson," started one. Blaine looked back to see a group of jocks making their way over to the sitting pair with malicious glints in their eyes.

"What?!" he shouted back irritably. "I would stay away from Hummel if I was you." This comment made Blaine frown and look down at the ashamed looking boy in front of him before turning back around to the jock.

"Why the hell should I?!" he shouted out to them with a trace of anger seeping into his voice. "Dude- he's a total fag! You don't want him near you, he's a complete freak!" Blaine recognised that voice to be Karofsky's which made him even angrier. In an instant, the delinquent stood up and marched towards them.

What made him even angrier was that Karofsky sounded like he wanted to say something to make Blaine like him. Little did he know the hazel eyed teen felt like ripping his ignorant head off.

Inhaling once to calm himself, Blaine glared at the jocks with as much force as humanely possible.

"First of," he began, "It irritates the absolute shit out of me that you have to walk around in fucking packs through the school, I mean you look like a lost puppy if your precious 'leader' isn't in. Second, your jackets are stupid and third, I will happily pound you into the ground if you call Kurt that word one more time! I've only been at this school for what? Half a day?- and I already hate you guys so much I could punch you until you start internally bleeding and die."

Each jock stood there with frightened expressions. Some tried to hide it but were failing miserably and some just looked scared to death openly. "Whatever Anderson, hang with the fa-"

Without a second thought, Blaine grabbed the guy by his jacket and slammed him against the row of lockers. One by one, the jocks began running away from the delinquent. The guy Blaine had thrown against the locker groaned from where he was slumped downwards.

Mercilessly, the hazel eyed boy dragged the teen into a standing position and whispered aggressively in his ear,

"Throw an insult at him again and I will do much worse. Rule one: don't fucking test me."

Completely terrified, the boy ran away from Blaine, still wincing in pain. After calming down within a few minutes he turned back around to Kurt who had brought his knees up to his chest and had his head in his hands. As Blaine came closer to him he then saw how his body was shaking violently.

Not really having any experience of comforting anyone, the hazel eyed teen crouched down in front of Kurt with a soft expression. "Kurt?" he spoke gently.

"You should listen to them..." the shy boy whispered brokenly. Blaine couldn't hear him so he came closer to the boy, taking his shaking hands away from his face. "What?"

"You should listen to them... there all right," his voice was raw and emotional- two things Blaine would usually walk away from but with Kurt it felt different. Shaking his head, the tanned boy took Kurt's face in his hands.

"No they're not. They're all dickheads Kurt... "

Hot tears began to trickle down the porcelain boy's face but Blaine stroked them away with his thumb.

"Prejudice is just pure ignorance Kurt. Don't let it break you."

That was the day Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson unknowingly began to fall deeper and deeper in love.

_**Awww, I love them... Ok was that ok for including how they met? Please let me know buddies! Until next time! Oh this is what the teacher said to Kurt:**_

_**I just **__**wanted to say that **__**your essay **__**was **__**beautifully written **__**Kurt**__**. **__**The amount **__**of time that must **__**have taken you **__**must have **__**been many**__**. **__**Thank you**__** for **__**working so hard**__**. **__**Umm ...**__**I **__**understand **__**that French is **__**not **__**one of your **__**favourite subjects**__**, **__**because **__**it reminds you **__**of your mother **__**but she **__**probably does not want **__**your **__**talent **__**to fade **__**with time **__**Kurt**__**. **__**You really are a **__**beautiful **__**speaker**_

_**Kurt responded:**_

_**It's very **__**kind of you to **__**say **__**Madame**__**, French is **__**always going to be **__**a topic **__**that I love **__**because of my **__**mother, but **__**it is also **__**a topic**__**...**__** that **__**hurts me **__**because of this **__**too**__**. **__**I **__**hope you understand **__**it **__**is not that **__**I do not like **__**the subject.**__**It **__**simply opens **__**a large number of **__**wounds that **__**are trying to **__**heal**__**.**_

_**I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE SO IT IS PROBABLY ALL WRONG BUT OH WELL! **_

_**To be honest I don't know if I am happy with this chapter- maybe it's too rushed but I thought I would post anyways to see what you think. Leave me your honest thoughts :) **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Guys you don't realise how amazed I am at how many followers have joined and all of your enthusiastic reviews always make me smile. I love you!**_

_**To Claire: I would love you to translate the French! That's so kind! If I ever have Kurt speaking French again (which I will) , I'll definitely ask you. Thank you so much **__** xxx**_

_**To ForbiddenDusk: Thank you too for offering to help with the translating, I'll make sure to contact you if I need you too xxx**_

After dinner with Christine, which was filled with many concerned glazes at Kurt from both Blaine and his Nan, the couple went back up stairs.

As soon as Kurt's head hit the pillow he was out. Lovingly Blaine looked down at his boyfriend with a small smile tugging at his lips. "Goodnight, I love you." He whispered then leaned down to kiss his forehead softly.

The porcelain boy leaned into the touch in his slumber which made Blaine smile wider. Knowing that he wasn't tired himself, the tanned teen got up off of the bed and decided to have a look around his boyfriend's room until he felt sleepy.

On the widest wall stood Kurt's pride and joy- his bookcase. Every inch of the wall was concealed by the enormous oak shelves. Firstly, you had all the 'classic' literature placed on the top shelves; i.e. Dracula, Pride and Prejudice, Great Expectations etc. Then on the second shelf you had Kurt's collection of Charles Bukowski poems (his favourite poet.)

However, the other shelves hold random novels that he loves and re-reads constantly. Blaine was about to move over to the desk when something stopped him. Turning back around to look again, the hazel eyed boy spotted a small shoebox sitting behind a couple of books. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Blaine walked over there and pulled it out quietly, not wanting to disturb his sleeping boyfriend.

Tentatively, he took off the lid, allowing it to drop beside him from where he was now sat on the floor. Inside were many drawings. The very top ones were of Blaine. Taking the first out, the delinquent's breath caught in his throat.

It was a sketch of him perched on a stool with an acoustic guitar held in his firm grasp. Blaine remembered this moment in glee club a few days ago; Kurt had told him he looked beautifully entranced by the music he was making.

Carefully placing the drawing down, Blaine shuffled to the bottom of the box. As soon as his eyes lay on the sketch, a forceful pang shot through his heart.

Darkly drawn flames licked up the side of the room as a man and women huddled together at the back of the fire encapsulated area. Their expressions were detailed with fear and pain; but what was most heart-breaking was the young boy sitting alone on the other side. His face was contorted with extreme hurt and his little hand was grasping at his chest- it looked as though he couldn't breathe at all.

Feeling so much emotion at seeing the drawing, Blaine put it away then looked at the next one. This was even more devastating than the other. A young boy was being held by unknown hands whilst he appeared to be screaming. His body was arched forward in an attempt to reach what was in front of him but the hands restricted the boy.

Across the room, out of reach, where the same man and women as before. Their bodies looked weak but their eyes stayed strong as the flames drew nearer to them.

When Blaine pulled out the last sketch, it felt as though his heart had been squeezed in a vice grip. Sitting alone in a graveyard was the same boy wearing a black suit and bowtie over his white shirt; a drooping bluebell in his breast pocket. The once bright eyes were now drawn dully, with no spark- just loss.

Kept in his tight grasp was another bunch of bluebells. The porcelain boy was looking away into the distance as though searching for something he knew couldn't ever be found. Behind him were two tombstones sat side by side with the engravings,

"Burt George Hummel, Loving Father and Husband."

"Elizabeth Antoinette Hummel, Adored Mother and Wife."

Realising he had tears threatening to fall in his eyes, Blaine placed all of the drawings back into the shoe box with a sniffle. One thing about Blaine Devon Anderson... he never cries.

_**So that was a little dramatic... Sorry about all the angst but I just really like writing it for some weird reason. Please leave me your thoughts,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ferocious heat prickled his skin as he walked through the endless corridor, the flames flicking out at him like a dragons tongue. He didn't know what he was looking for but he knew he had to keep going._

_It all became too much for the porcelain boy as vivid flashbacks kept erupting through his mind of that night. The night he lost the only thing that kept him living._

Letting out a choked whimper, Kurt sat up in the bed with blood shot eyes. Instantly, a wave of nausea ran through his body making him jump out of bed and sprint to the bathroom, keeping a hand on his mouth just in case.

Once Kurt reached the toilet, he dropped down onto his pyjama clad knees and started coughing and vomiting for what seemed like hours. His chest ached and his eyes were red and sore. The dream kept coming back to him; Kurt could feel the hot breath of the fire against his neck and face.

The smoke began curling around him and seeping into his skin. A helpless sob burst through his chest in violent haste as Kurt sat there completely terrified of a memory that still haunted him eight years later.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blaine rubbed at his sleepy eyes in bed with a yawn. Just as he was about to kiss Kurt good morning, he heard the sobs escape the small opening in the bathroom door.

"Shit," the tanned boy cursed under his breath before whipping the covers off of his body and running to the bathroom.

With his head in his hands, Kurt was slumped against the far wall next to the toilet which had been recently flushed. Blaine sighed heavily before sitting opposite of his boyfriend, pulling him onto his lap as a protective arm wound around his small waist.

Clawing at his boyfriend's bare muscular chest, Kurt continued to cry.

"Shhhh, it's okay. It's over now." Comforted Blaine in a soft voice. The couple stayed in that spot until Kurt had calmed down fully, which wasn't until around twenty minutes later but Blaine didn't care.

Helping Kurt up with a hand, the hazel eyed teen brought them both back into the bedroom to get ready for school.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I swear that bell is ten times louder," the shy boy whined as it rang to signal that school had ended, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder.

The delinquent chuckled and brought Kurt around to snuggle into his side as they walked to the choir room.

"You didn't need to come in today babe..." Blaine said, leaning down to kiss his boyfriends head.

"I know but...If I stayed home what happened this morning would keep happening and I don't think I can handle that. At least at school I constantly have a distraction. Oh, and your here so that instantly makes me happier." Kurt told him with an adorable grin as he said the last part.

"You are so cute," Blaine cooed, squeezing him tighter in his grasp. The shy boy squirmed but giggled happily.

Finally, they both reached the choir room. Everyone else had already sat down and were talking loudly to one another. Kurt curled in on himself a little as he was met with the room of people.

"Come on," the hazel eyed boy whispered into his ear seeing his discomfort. Blaine brought him over to the seats as the glee club seemed to be in a huge discussion/argument.

"Ok, let's get Kurt's opinion!" Rachel yelled turning to the shy boy.

"On what?" he asked quietly with a smile to his best friend.

"Well, Mr Shue just told us that we are allowed to pick an artist to sing as a group for glee club. Obviously, Barbra is the best choice right?" the small brunette asked as though she didn't even need an answer.

Kurt giggled as everyone else groaned and rolled their eyes at the oblivious girl. "I'm up for Barbra," he agreed quietly. The entire group erupted with complaints at the boy.

"Dude?!"

"HELL TO THE NO!"

"Relax people, Porcelain agrees to anything," Santana said simply making Kurt frown. "I do not-"

"Yeah you do..." everyone said in unison, even Blaine who was smirking at the pout on his boyfriends face. "That's such a lie, I don't!" he cried in denial.

"Bro, you let Brittany vomit in your bag when she said she felt ill last week." Sam said.

"So? I was being a gentleman, she couldn't vomit in her own bag and there was no bin anywhere. Plus the toilet was too far away!"

"What about the time you gave Rachel a shoulder massage for the entire 5th and 6th period the other day?" Quinn asked.

"Her back was sore-"

"Okay fine. What about the time you let Santana use you as a foot stool?" Finn questioned. Blaine looked at Kurt with a 'when the fuck did that happen?' look. The shy boy blushed at Blaine's expression.

"I-she... I don't know..." he admitted with a sigh. The group smiled and laughed at Kurt. Blaine kissed him on the cheek and brought him down onto his lap as he sat down behind everyone.

"Okay! So, as you just heard, I am letting you choose whatever artist you want to perform this week," Mr Shue told them excitedly as he entered the room. "Who did you guys choose?" he asked with a smile.

"Beyonce!"

"Radiohead!"

"Barbra!"

"Michael Buble!" the entire room slowly turned around to look at Tina with disgusted expressions, apart from Kurt who sat there grinning at the idea of singing anything Michael Buble.

"Okay!" Mr Shue exclaimed taking the attention away from the Goth. "I see you couldn't actually decide..."

"Mr Shue," Blaine began, shifting Kurt to the side of his lap so he could see the teacher. "Why can't we just each choose our own singer and perform it individually?" he wondered. Mr Shue considered the idea with a thoughtful expression.

"That's actually a great idea-"

"I try," Blaine smirked smugly, making Mr Shue roll his eyes at the teen. "So each one of you has to come up with an artist and a song to perform on Friday." Everyone buzzed with excitement, already thinking about what they were going to sing. The rest of the time flew by and soon enough the couple found themselves walking back to Kurt's navigator hand-in-hand.

"I want to bring you somewhere," the shy boy told Blaine as he leaned into his shoulder.

"Like where babe?" the hazel eyed teen asked inquisitively. Kurt stopped in front of Blaine with his eyes glistening with love and adoration but most of all...trust. "My hideaway," he told the tanned boy quietly.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend in shock. He knew all about the hideaway; how Kurt would go there whenever things got too much or the nightmares became too strong. It was a place Kurt never took anyone, not even Blaine.

"Really?" the hazel eyed teen asked. Kurt looked away from him for a minute before nodding to himself and replying, "Really."

_**Suspense... Leave me your thoughts! **_

_**p.s I know we haven't seen much of Badboy!Blaine in this chapter (mainly because he is always with Kurt) but next chapter... Blaine gets angry at a certain jock...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to post this chapter but I got a bit carried away and wrote more than usual sooooo... Enjoy! Warning contains a bit of angst and some violence! **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_

Blaine could tell Kurt was nervous by the way he was tapping constantly on the wheel in his hands and fidgeting relentlessly in his leather seat. "I don't want you to feel you have to take me there," he told his boyfriend, taking his left hand in both of his.

"No, I want to- I'm just a bit nervous... It kinda feels like I'm going to be exposing myself completely to you... that probably makes no sense-"

"Babe," Blaine cut off his rambling, "It makes perfect sense." He told the shy boy with a comforting smile. Kurt sighed and concentrated back on the road. Every five minutes the porcelain boy would shift in his seat into a new position, after the twelfth time, Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's leg to prevent him from moving.

"What?" queried the shy boy.

"Babe, if you don't stop fidgeting I will never give you your Friday cheesecakes ever again." Blaine told him seriously. Kurt gasped into his hand before shaking his head and whispered,

"You would never do that to me..."

"I'll do it." The hazel eyed boy told him firmly. The entire rest of the journey, the shy boy sat stock still in his seat- not daring to move a muscle. Cheesecakes on Fridays were the most amazing gifts _ever, _he wouldn't let his nervous fidgeting jeopardise it.

"We're here." Kurt whispered, getting out of the car and running over to his boyfriend's side to open the door for him.

"Thanks babe," Blaine kissed his cheek and took the porcelain boy's shaking hand into his warm one. As soon as the delinquent looked up at the hideaway his breath caught in his throat. Huge trees stood guard at the front of a small wooded area whilst berry bushes marked the perimeter. A flowing stream wound its way through the trees and flowers, reflecting the gradually setting winter sun in its body.

Fallen leaves of red and gold lay on the damp ground, some still falling occasionally in small pirouettes from the branches to the earth. A wooden bench was placed by the stream with small flowers poking out around it. One thing Blaine didn't fail to recognise was the amount of bluebells that stood in the grass.

"Wow..." was all the hazel eyed boy could say in that moment. Gathering his thoughts once more the delinquent wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"This place is beautiful." Blaine admitted with a kiss on the shorter boy's neck. The shy teen's eyes glistened with contentment. "I know..." he whispered back. Gently, Blaine pulled Kurt over to the bench by the stream, bringing him down on his lap.

"How did you find it?" the tanned boy asked quietly, trying not to disturb the relaxing quietness of the place. Kurt started to fiddle with the silver zip on Blaine's jacket as he spoke.

"One day, when I was seven, I remember someone whispering 'fag' behind my back and I just couldn't get it out of my head throughout the day. When I started walking home, I couldn't stop crying and my head started to hurt really badly. I just wanted it all to stop... I wanted everything to be fine. Then I started to run. I didn't know where I was going or how I would find my way back home but I just didn't care.

Eventually I ran out of breathe but I couldn't stop myself from running, so I ended up collapsing onto the ground. When I found the strength to get up again, I looked up to find the most beautiful place I had ever seen in my life... Ever since, I come here when things get too loud in my head or I want to forget."

Blaine looked down at Kurt before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips.

"I'm really happy you shared this with me. It means a lot," the hazel eyed boy told him after they pulled apart from the kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him down against his chest.

"I love you so much," The porcelain boy told him in a whisper with tears in his eyes. The delinquent looked down at him with a loving expression. "I love you too babe... To the moon and back?" he questioned with a knowing smile.

Kurt sniffled then giggled quietly. "To the moon and back." He agreed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A loud thud woke Blaine from his slumber. Groaning in annoyance of being woken, the delinquent opened his eyes and rubbed at them before sitting up and looking around for the cause of the noise. The couple had eventually gone back to Kurt's house to sleep after many hours of whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and laughing at things the other had told them.

Blaine looked around Kurt's room but couldn't see anything that had fallen until a small, muffled voice spoke.

"Ouch..." the delinquent looked over the side of the bed were the voice came from and burst out laughing. "Blaine shut up..." the voice whined, still muffled. Wrapped in multiple blankets, Kurt lay face down on the floor, seemingly unable to move himself.

Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Blaine finally stopped laughing at his boyfriend. "How did you even fall?!" He wondered incredulously. Kurt wiggled on the floor in his cocoon of blankets, trying to get out of the hold.

"I don't know Blaine! Can you just help me up I can't breathe!" the struggling boy shouted, thrashing around to loosen the blankets. "Right, sorry..."

The hazel eyed boy slid off of the bed and went over to his boyfriend trying to keep a straight face. Effortlessly, Blaine picked up the porcelain boy in his arms before laying him on the bed and peeling the blankets away from his boyfriend's body.

Once he had been freed, Kurt inhaled deeply to get the air back into his lungs. Blaine crawled in next to him, lying by his side still trying not to laugh.

"I will give you one minute for you to laugh, if you keep laughing after that I will hit you with my slipper. Go." Kurt told him seriously. The hazel eyed boy burst out laughing again to the point were tears streamed down his face.

"Blaine your minute is up." The porcelain boy informed him getting off of the bed to get the slipper. The delinquent tried to control himself but really couldn't.

"Babe please don't!" he shouted through his laughter as Kurt slapped him with the slipper across his bare chest. To be honest it really didn't hurt Blaine since his boyfriend was using the fluffy side of the slipper but he knew Kurt wanted to feel strong for once so he used some acting skills.

"Stop laughing!" the porcelain boy pouted whilst still hitting him with the slipper, this time across his face. "I can't help it!" Blaine shouted through his fit of laughter again.

"Babe, I will tickle you if you don't stop!" the tanned teen warned him playfully. However, his boyfriend continued to pound him with the fluffy object so he had no choice but to pounce on him and tickle the shy boy relentlessly.

This time, Kurt was giggling uncontrollably as Blaine moved his hands up and down his chest to find the spot that he found most ticklish. "Stop!" the porcelain boy cried out as he thrashed around underneath Blaine.

"I warned you," the hazel eyed boy told him, smiling at the boy beneath him. Suddenly, Blaine's hand ran across the side of Kurt's chest and the shy boy laughed even harder. _'I found his weak spot'_ the delinquent thought to himself proudly.

"No! Okay I surrender! Stop!" Kurt shouted, trying to shield himself with his arms from Blaine. Eventually the tanned teen stopped and rolled off of the shy boy. Tiredly, Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side, closing his eyes.

"Nope," the tanned boy said. "We have school." Blaine rolled out of bed, pulling a sleepy Kurt with him. The shy boy refused to move himself so the hazel eyed teen dragged him across the floor towards the bathroom by his legs.

"If you don't want me to tickle you again, I suggest you get yourself into that shower." Blaine warned again. With lightening speed, Kurt got up and sprinted into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"That's what I thought!" Blaine shouted so the porcelain boy could hear and then made his way over to Kurt's chest of draws. The top one contained many outfits of the delinquents, since he stayed around a lot, and the second held his underwear and socks. Grabbing a tight white t-shirt and black skinny jeans, Blaine got dressed.

Just as he was pulling on his red converse, Kurt called him.

"Yeah babe?" he asked, walking over to the door so he could hear his boyfriend better.

"Umm... I forgot my clothes. Can you get them? I folded them and put them on top of my chair." He told Blaine shyly.

"Sure," his boyfriend responded, already making his way over to the chair. Picking up the white shirt with the gold buttons and dark wash skinny jeans, Blaine was about to go give them to him before he remembered to grab some underwear and socks.

Knocking on the door, the hazel eyed boy stood there waiting with everything in his hands. A pale hand poked out of the small gap in the now open door with an open palm. Blaine placed the clothes into the hand and leaned against the doorway.

"Thank you!" Kurt shouted through the door whilst quickly changing. After a few minutes, the shy boy made his way out of the bathroom with his hands still coifing his brown hair. Blaine smiled at him before pulling down the porcelain teens delicate hands and fixing the hair with his own.

"There," the delinquent said after making sure every highlighted strand was shown through the brunette coif. "Thank you." Kurt kissed him on the lips chastely.

"Ready?"

"Mmmhmm." The porcelain boy replied, finishing up tying his brogues. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they made their way out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany stood by their lockers chatting when the couple entered the school.

"Aww look how cute they are," cooed Mercedes as she watched Blaine grab Kurt to prevent him from falling as the shy boy tripped on his own feet. Rachel looked over at them and smiled.

"I wonder if they've fucked yet," Santana wondered with her arms folded. Mercedes and Rachel glared at the Latina. "What?"

"I heard that Satan!" Blaine shouted over from across the hall as he made his way over to the group with Kurt behind, holding his hand. Santana rolled her eyes at the boy. "Well have you?" she asked boldly with a devilish grin.

"Have we what?" Kurt wondered with an innocent expression making Mercedes' and Rachel's hearts melt at his naivety towards Santana. As the Latina was about to repeat what she had said to the girls Blaine shot her a look that could kill.

"Nothing Porcelain," she sighed, rolling her eyes again. The delinquent nodded in approval before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, who was incredibly confused at the silent conversation going on behind him.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly making everyone jump in surprise. "I forgot Mr Moore wants me to see him."

"Why?" Blaine asked scowling at the mention of the teacher, not letting go of the porcelain boy who was still wrapped up in his arms. "I don't know really..." the shy teen admitted. The hazel eyed teen finally released him but took his hand to go with him.

"Bye guys," Kurt said to the group of girls who smiled at him as he turned away. "Bye unicorn!" Brittany shouted making the porcelain boy giggle. After making their way through hallways, the two arrived at the English classroom.

"Maybe you should wait outside Blaine..." Kurt whispered to his boyfriend seeing the annoyed expression he wore as he caught sight of the teacher. Ever since Blaine decided to stay at McKinley to remain by his boyfriend's side, he constantly got into verbal arguments with Mr Moore over practically everything. Let's just say the two people hated each other equally.

"Okay," Blaine agreed but stood in the doorway as Kurt walked into the room. Realising someone had entered his classroom, Mr Moore stood up from behind his desk and smiled at the shy boy. "Ah, Kurt you made it, thank you." He greeted.

"Oh it's fine," the porcelain boy replied feeling extremely nervous all of a sudden. The teacher's eyes suddenly met the blazing stare of Blaine Anderson. "Blaine." He acknowledged in low voice.

"Mr M." The angry delinquent responded with a pissed off expression. "Don't call me that!" Mr Moore growled extremely irritated by the unwanted presence of the boy. Kurt coughed quietly trying to break the tension and get the attention away from his boyfriend.

"Anyway," Mr Moore continued. "I wanted to personally congratulate you on your essay of your interpretation of Shakespeare's play 'Othello'. It was absolutely enthralling!" The shy boy stared back at the teacher in shock. One thing every student in this man's class knew was that he never complimented anyone- he only corrected you.

"Thank you sir," the porcelain boy whispered back quietly. Mr Moore smiled again. "You actually got full marks Kurt; you're the only person who did." The old man added making the insecure teen blink again in shock.

"Wow..." Kurt spoke to himself in disbelief. "Wow indeed young man. Congratulations." Mr Moore patted his back before walking back to his desk, silently signalling the shy boy could go. Still in a dazed state, Kurt turned around and walked over to a smirking Blaine.

" .God." he breathed out looking up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Well done babe," the hazel eyed teen kissed his boyfriend on the cheek as they walked over to their next lesson.

Xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Before lunch, Kurt and Blaine had their first lesson apart that day. It made the shy boy's anxiety levels rise by one hundred percent even though it wasn't the first time he had a lesson without him. It also didn't help how the entire football team were in his class.

As the teacher droned on about algebra, Kurt sat there with his eyes glued to the desk and heart pounding fearfully in his chest. Suddenly, someone kicked his chair with a hard foot before a group began laughing behind him. "Oi, faggot?!" a voice, which he recognised to be Karofsky, whispered harshly. Kurt sat there, his heart pounding even harder. The foot kicked his chair again but this time it was brought down so hard he was pushed against the desk making his stomach hit hardly against the edge. "We're talking to you fag!" Karofsky spat. The words were filled with so much hate it made Kurt's eyes start to water.

"Wow you really are pathetic." His tormentor told him as the other jocks sniggered. "Do you really think Anderson loves you? Why would he? You're nothing but a waste of space and air! I bet he just felt bad for you because you're a little orphan boy who has nothing to live for and doesn't know how to break up with you without you crying and committing fucking suicide!" With that Kurt felt like he was about to burst out into tears so he put his hand up.

The teacher looked over at him and asked him what he wanted. "Can I go to the bathroom please?" the man nodded and went back to the lesson. Hurriedly, Kurt grabbed his bag and shot out of the classroom. A sob ripped through his chest as he ran through the corridors looking for the toilet.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

Blaine sat there with a bored expression since he had Mr Moore as his cover teacher for Physics. When the man had walked in he had let out a dramatic moan and rolled his eyes. Currently he had his feet kicked up onto the desk with his lighter in his hand.

"Mr Anderson, can you not put your feet on top of the desk- and put that lighter away this instant!" Mr Moore scolded with an irritated look. "Nah I'm good Mr M." He responded mockingly. The teacher started yelling at him but something made him stop listening. He heard a broken sob echo through the hallway and though it hurt him to say it, he knew that sob from hearing it so many times.

Without even thinking about it, Blaine got up from his seat and ran out of the room, determined to find his boyfriend. "Mr Anderson! Get back here now!" shouted Mr Moore. "Urgh just shut the fuck up!" Blaine shouted back.

He saw a pair of familiar brogues turn the corner as he started running quicker. "Kurt!" the delinquent yelled trying to grab his boyfriend's attention but the broken boy didn't stop. "Babe!" Blaine shouted again, this time Kurt turned around but collapsed onto his knees allowing his tears to break through fully.

"Oh my god," the hazel eyed boy whispered to himself. He had never seen his boyfriend break down so hard at school. As soon as he reached Kurt's side, he pulled the boy up and hugged him tightly. "Hey...Shhhh, it's okay..." Blaine whispered into the shaking teen's ear. "It's okay..." he repeated, squeezing his boyfriend tighter.

"God I'm so pathetic..." Kurt whispered to himself as he tried to get out of Blaine's grasp feeling ashamed. "Hey, what the hell?! No you are not-"

"Yes I am Blaine!" he cried, feeling so much self hate. "I don't understand why you're with me! I'm so messed up and you're the most amazing person I have ever met in my life! If you got with me because you felt sorry for me that's okay you can leave me I understand-"

"Who the fuck said I was with you because of that?" Blaine whispered darkly, ready to rip this person's head of. Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and shook his head.

"If it's true its fine Blaine you don't have to act like-"

"I have been with you for two years Kurt! I love you unconditionally because of who you are! - not because I feel sorry for you or whatever the fuck this idiot told you!" he yelled back, shaking with anger.

"But why?" the broken teen whispered back with silent tears falling from his eyes. Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and looked into his eyes sincerely as he spoke.

"I was the biggest dickhead before I met you. I slept around like it was nothing Kurt- I'm pretty sure I had sex with every single guy at my reform school, straight or gay. If someone told me to hold their hand and go on a date I would have laughed in their face.

When I saw you that day, my heart unlocked itself for the first time ever. I felt something instead of lust and sexual attraction... I felt love Kurt. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Slowly, Blaine leaned in and kissed the crying boy with all the passion he could use. The shy boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, leaning into the kiss with a sigh even though he still felt he didn't deserve it. Gently, the hazel eyed boy pulled back.

"I know you still don't feel you deserve me." Blaine told him as though he read the porcelain teen's mind. Looking away from his boyfriend, Kurt stepped back from him and curled his arms around himself.

"Well lookie here, gay face and Anderson having a heart-to-heart." Karofsky spat out from behind the couple with half of the football team behind him, making Kurt look up with frightened eyes. All of a sudden everything clicked for Blaine. It was Karofsky; he told Kurt he didn't really love him. He told Kurt he was pathetic. He made his boyfriend think about all those things Blaine had taken so long to lock away and forget.

"You fucking asshole!" the delinquent shouted as he turned around to face Karofsky. The burly jock stood there taken aback by the insult. "What the hell is your problem now Anderson?"

"My problem is that you can't spend two seconds of your life being a decent human being!" he screamed at him taking quick threatening steps towards Karofsky. The jock stepped back in fear realising Blaine must have found out about what happened with Kurt.

"Dude calm down it was just a joke-"

"Oh so calling my boyfriend pathetic is hilarious now is it?! Or saying that I don't really love him- that I'm with him because I felt bad for him?!"Blaine asked in another scream, now face to face with Karofsky.

"No man I just-"

Blaine threw a fist at Karofsky so hard he stumbled back with blood pouring out of his nose. The crowd that had gathered around them gasped loudly at them both. The burly jock ran forward and tried to hit the tanned teen but he ducked too quickly and grabbed Karofsky's head before slamming it into a locker. Instantly, the jock fell to the floor in a groaning heap. Controlled by his anger, Blaine jumped on top of him and punched him in the face. Two pairs of arms grabbed the furious teen before he killed the boy underneath him.

"Dude, you need to calm down!" Finn told him, restraining him from going back to hitting the jock. "Blaine seriously, stop!" Sam cried as the hazel eyed teen tried to rip out of their grasp. Mr Shue pushed through the crowd and noticed how the delinquent was about to get out of their arms to hit Karofsky again, so he ran forward and grabbed Blaine from behind tightly.

"Get the fuck off of me!" he screamed, eyes blazing with hatred and fists clenched. "Blaine if you don't calm down I'm calling the police!" Mr Shue told him warningly, surprised at the sheer strength of the violent teen.

"Blaine, please stop..." whispered a voice yet the hazel eyed teen heard it like it was screamed. As he whipped around, he saw Kurt standing there with sad eyes, the tears now long gone. Ripping out of the arms that held him, Blaine ran towards the shy boy completely calm now.

"I'm so sorry, he just- I realised it was him who told you those things and I-"Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend shaking his head.

"Thank you... but please don't be so aggressive next time- you know I'm a pacifist." the porcelain teen told him in a whisper, making his boyfriend let out a chuckle and kiss his forehead with a smile. The crowd who had gathered to watch the fight, which was practically the whole school, watched in shock at how Kurt could calm Blaine within seconds.

The hazel eyed boy draped his arm over his boyfriends shoulder and turned around, finally noticing the crowd for the first time. "What the fuck are you staring at?! Go eat lunch or something..." he told them whilst pulling the shy teen closer to his chest. The students scattered left and right in quick bursts, causing Blaine to laugh at how scared they were of him.

"I don't get how they fear you and not me... I mean, look at me! I'm extremely intimidating!" Kurt complained, whilst poking at his muscles. Blaine laughed at the adorableness of his boyfriend.

"Totally babe," the delinquent told him with a smirk. Kurt pouted at him as Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and led the shy boy towards the choir room to eat their lunch like usual.

"I am..."

"I said nothing..."

"Yeah, but I can sense that you don't agree with me..."

"You sense it?..."

"Mmhmm..."

"You're so cute."

"No!"

"No?"

"I don't want to be cute; I want to be scary..."

"Right sorry..."

"Boo! Did I scare you?"

"I'm trembling babe."

"Shut up..."

_**I hope you liked it! Leave me your thoughts and any requests for future chapters!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Come with me," Blaine told him with a determined look taking over his face. Nobody else had arrived at school yet, the hazel eyed boy had made Kurt get up extra early for a reason he didn't know.

"Where are we going?" the shy teen whispered as the delinquent pulled him through many corridors. "Somewhere..."Blaine answered with a small smile tugging at his lips. Quickly, the tanned boy brought Kurt into a classroom and shut the door behind them.

"Why are we in the choir room?" the porcelain boy wondered with a confused look, pulling his sleeves over his hands. Slowly, Blaine walked over to his boyfriend and sat him down on a seat near the front onto his lap.

"I hate knowing that you don't understand why I love you. So, as you know, I believe music is used when words fail, or when they simply can't be said in the meaningful way they are meant to be. Therefore today my beautiful boyfriend," Blaine tapped him on the nose, "I am going to show you just how much you mean to me..."

The hazel eyed boy lifted his boyfriend off of his lap before placing him back down on the seat and making his way over to the grand piano. One thing Kurt loved about Blaine was that he always had those things that he softened his hard exterior for; the first being anyone he loved and the second in the presence of music. That tough encasing would peel away and something beautiful shone out from beneath.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine brought his calloused hands against the smooth ivory and a beautiful melody began.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
while you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
_

Kurt had thick tears in his eyes as he listened, watching how his boyfriend threw himself into the song, filling it with so much passion and emotion. It was so raw and intimate for them both. The delinquent closed his eyes and sang as loud as he could when the chorus came.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
and I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Throughout the next verse, the curly haired teen never looked away from his boyfriend, holding his gaze as he tried to make the lyrics reach the shy boy's heart.__

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  


Now letting the tears fall, Kurt couldn't take his eyes away from the amazing man that was singing his heart out to him.

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

For the first time in being together, Blaine actually had tears in his eyes but he didn't care in that moment. He didn't care how much emotion he was showing or how he had let all of his tough personality crumble as he sang. This was for the boy who he loved so much it scared him, fuck his reputation- Kurt was worth it all.

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah  
_The delinquent allowed a couple of tear drops to trail down of his tanned face as he continued to belt out his voice. He had gotten to the point where he was almost standing out of being so into the song from his seat but continued to play the chords passionately.

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
_

The thing that made Kurt cry even harder was that he knew how hard it used to be for his boyfriend to share his feelings and yet here he was, singing a love song to the shy boy.

_I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

After the song had faded out, Blaine sat there breathing hard and trying to compose himself, as was Kurt. Noticing that the porcelain boy wouldn't say anything until he did, the delinquent got up from the bench and walked over to his boyfriend. Slowly, he crouched down and placed his hands on the shy teens face to get him to look up from his hands.

The cyan eyes glistened with tears and emotion, making Blaine smile lightly.

"Do you know what I have right now?" he asked in a whisper. Kurt looked at him and shook his head.

"I have my whole world in my hands." The hazel eyed teen informed him lovingly. As those words left Blaine's mouth, Kurt jumped into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder feeling overloaded with emotion.

"I love you so much," the shy boy told him quietly, still crying.

"To the moon and back?"

"To the moon and back."

What the two didn't notice was the whole of the new directions had watched the performance from the door...

_**I know this was only a short chapter but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I hope you liked this emotionally crazy chapter! Leave my your thoughts! Next chapter includes the performance from the ND's POV and what happens when Blaine realises it had been watched...**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover **_


	11. What is your opinion?

_**Hello my lovely followers,**_

_**So, I have had a great idea for where the story should go however, It is quite angsty. Therefore I would like to know your opinion on whether I should go ahead with it because, after all, you guys are the readers. Please let me know if you want me to do it. The angst will be on Kurt and it will explain a lot about why he is so shy and nervous all the time. Let me know! Again- it will be very angsty!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Okay so this chapter is only short but it is quite dramatic! I have chosen to go ahead with my angsty story line, so enjoy!**_

"Well isn't this cute!" yelled Santana obnoxiously loud as she walked into the choir room with the rest of the New Directions trailing in behind her. With a sniffle, Kurt hid behind Blaine who was glaring at the Latina for ruining the moment.

"Could you not wait five fucking minutes before barging your surgically enlarged butt in here?!" the delinquent asked with an angry look, moving in front of his boyfriend who was feeling extremely shy in that moment.

"Calm yourself leather boy, mini Jew ordered a glee meeting. It just so happened you were singing a deeply emotional song to your little elf!"

"Call him that again and I will break your plastic neck!" Blaine yelled at her, veins burning with hate for the cheerleader. Before the hazel eyed boy killed her, Kurt touched his shoulder to calm him down. Looking back at his boyfriend, Blaine's face softened and his muscles released themselves from their tensed state.

"Anyway," Rachel began, "Mr Shue told me that we have a new member so he asked me to get you all in here so we could meet him before school!" she said excitedly.

"Why do we even need a new member? We have enough people-"

"Blaine, if this person is good then we could have a better chance at winning at sectionals!" Rachel explained to the curly haired boy with a bright smile, making the teen roll his eyes at her. Everyone sat down at the back waiting for their teacher and this new member to arrive.

Kurt sat down in his boyfriend's lap like usual and put his head into the tanned teen's neck.

"Why am I so tired?" the shy boy whispered to himself with a yawn.

"Maybe because you kept watching the entire Vampire Diaries series over again last night?" Blaine suggested with a smirk.

"Oh yeah... wait, how do you know? You didn't stay round last night." The porcelain boy questioned with a confused expression.

"Babe, you kept sending me texts about how good looking Damon was." Blaine told him, an amused look overtaking his face. A furious blush erupted on Kurt's face as he remembered those messages.

"Sorry about that..." the shy boy apologised, burying his face deeper into the delinquent's neck. Fondly, Blaine laughed and entwined their fingers together.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"They make me want to vomit," spat Santana as she watched the couple whisper into each other's ears and smile. Rachel turned to her, then to the boys. "Oh come on- they are the most adorable couple in the world. And aren't you glad Kurt finally has someone he can open up to?"

The Latina's eyes softened at the mention of the shy boy. He always had a special place in her heart- just like Brittany did. Rachel caught the change in her gaze and smiled. Santana looked down at her and rolled her eyes but kept a small smile on her face.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxo

After ten minutes, Mr Shue walked in with a big smile. "Okay so I see you're all here- thank you Rachel," the small brunette grinned at him and nodded. "As you probably know we have a new member-"

"Can you just get to the freaking point and show us who it is?" Blaine cut him off with a bored look.

"Ok fine, although please do not interrupt me next time Blaine." Mr Shue told him sternly.

"So without further ado- please welcome our new member!"

The door opened and a good looking teen walked in with a smug look. His eyes were a bright, vibrant green and his hair was coiffed but messed up perfectly with that 'I just had sex' look. All the girls' mouths watered at the sight of the boy but a certain shy teen stiffened completely. As the new member's eyes landed on Kurt a shocked look covered his face but then transformed into a smirk with a hidden evil twinkle within his eyes as he spoke.

"Well hello brother."

_***squeals in excitement* this is so much fun to write! Next chapter is going to be very interesting... Leave me your thoughts!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, so this chapter took me sooooo long to write and it's the shortest one ever! It's because I wrote one version and I thought it was waaaaayyy to angsty and I love Kurt so I didn't want to use that one and I honestly don't know if I like how it turned out... But here you go...**_

The room was silent as the two brothers stared at each other. One looking shocked and broken and the other looking casual and still smirking. Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt when he saw his insecure state.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" the delinquent asked the new member, looking him up and down with his hazel eyes already hating this guy. Mr Shue stepped in knowing how protective of Kurt he was.

"Okay, Well this is Julian everyone-"

Kurt flinched violently at the name making Blaine pull him closer to his chest.

"-and he just transferred to McKinley!"

Cockily, the green eyed boy walked over to the shy boy and draped an arm over his shoulder which the delinquent smacked away instantly with a glare. Julian rolled his eyes and sat down next to the couple before announcing,

"I'm also little Kurtie's brother!"

Everyone stared in shock at the two boys, not daring to speak a word. Quick tears built in the porcelain teens eyes as his brother said those words.

"Don't call me that." He whispered brokenly through the silence before getting up out of Blaine's lap and running out of the room. Julian's smirk faltered for a bit as he watched his now crying little brother sprint away from him. Realising what he had just said, the green eyed teen got up from his chair.

"Shit." He murmured under his breath to himself as he ran out of the room to follow Kurt. Dodging people through the hallways, Julian tried to think of where his brother would go. Then it hit him and he sprinted down the corridors as fast as he could.

Kicking open the double doors to the auditorium, the green eyed teen scanned his eyes quickly over the many seats to find him. A quiet sniffle broke the silence. Snapping his head over to the direction of the sound, Julian found his little brother sitting cross legged on the stage with his head in his hands as his body shook with silent sobs.

Tentatively, the green eyed teen walked towards the stage like he was approaching a scared animal. Hearing his footsteps, Kurt looked up and sniffled again as he caught sight of his big brother.

"Hey little guy," Julian greeted as he sat down next to the crying boy. Finding it hard to look at the older teen, Kurt stared down at his hands in silence.

"Look I'm sorry I-"  
"How can you turn up after eight years of abandoning me so casually? - Like it means nothing to you?" the shy boy cut him off in a whisper, refusing to look him in the eye.

Those words stabbed Julian right in the heart.

"Kurt I-"

"Do you know how long it has taken me to be happy?... I used to cry myself to sleep every night, hoping you would just come back home and say it would all be okay- that you would be there for me whenever I needed you..." the shy boy had tears falling down his face as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry-"

"This is too much for me right now..." Kurt spoke, his voice like cracked glass as he got up with more tears cascading down. Julian had small tears of his own as he tried to get up but his brother shook his head, indicating for him to not come closer than he was.

Noticing his little brother was about to leave, Julian reached out and whispered, "Kurt, please..."

Apologetically, the shy boy whispered back, "I just need time J."

The green eyed teen's heart warmed at the nickname but shattered when he realised he wasn't truly forgiven. Brokenly, Julian watched Kurt slip from his grasp, looking as his brother's pales arms wrapped themselves tightly around his waist, like a shield from the world... Or maybe it was to keep him from breaking and falling apart. He didn't know.

_**I feel so sorry for Kurt... he has had so much happen to him and now one of those pieces from his past comes back to remind him of what he had lost. Please leave me your thoughts,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover **_


	14. chapter 14

_**I hope you all are having a lovely holiday! Here's the next chapter!**_

Mind jumbled and heart pounding, Kurt tried to find his way back to the choir room but everything was tilting and blurry. Panic started to set in when he felt himself hit a wall as he tried to walk forward, this had never ever happened to him before.

But then again it's not every day your older brother who abandoned you, after your parents had died, at the age of eight comes back home once again. It felt like every pulse point in his body had grown more sensitive than before; he could feel his heart beat heavily in his wrist and neck.

Coming towards him was a figure that was tall and muscular but the shy boy couldn't recognise who it was. Fear swept through his body as the person ran towards him- what if it was Karofsky?! Scared beyond belief, Kurt tried to run the other way but as soon as he turned around the dizziness became unbearable.

"Babe?!... Are you okay? Babe?" the figure asked in a concerned voice. Knowing that only one person called him 'babe', Kurt sighed in relief before reaching out towards his boyfriend's blurry figure.

"Hey, I'm right here. What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice- it sounded like music to his ears.

"Blaine, I don't feel great..."

The delinquent grabbed the shy boy's arms to steady him, even more concerned than before.

"Why? What hurts?" he asked worriedly.

"Everything... no... My head... God everything is spinning- I can't see..." Kurt rambled, confused at his own inability to talk properly but it hurt to.

"Babe, I'm taking you home okay? You look really ill." Blaine told him, looking into the clouded cyan eyes with deep worry. The shy boy couldn't find it in himself to disagree so he simply nodded, then groaned at the increased dizziness it caused.

"Okay...Come on," the tanned teen guided him through the hallways, holding him up with a secure grip on the porcelain boy's waist. Once they reached Kurt's navigator, Blaine pulled out his set of keys that his boyfriend had given him encase he lost his own and unlocked the car.

Opening the passenger door one-handed, the delinquent gently picked up the dizzy teen and placed him into the seat with extreme care- not wanting to hurt him. After quickly buckling Kurt in, Blaine ran around to the driver's side and got in. Hastily starting the ignition, the hazel eyed teen pulled out of the car park, heading towards Kurt's house.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finally, the couple arrived at the small house in the quiet part of town. Halfway through the drive the shy boy had fallen asleep so Blaine quietly opened his door and walked over to his boyfriends door, opening it with a gently pull.

Smiling at the beautiful image before him, the hazel eyed teen leaned over Kurt, not wanting to wake him but knowing he had to. Lightly, he kissed the porcelain teen's forehead with a feather like touch of his lips.

Eye lashes fluttering, Kurt sleepily yawned as he let his eyes adjust to being open. Still leaning over his tired boyfriend, Blaine kissed him again but on his lips this time with the same gentle touch.

Kurt smiled into the kiss before kissing back just as softly. Pulling away with a loving expression, Blaine stroked his boyfriends face, along his jaw line then his temples.

"That was the nicest way of being woken ever..." the shy boy whispered with a dazed look. Chuckling at the affect he had on him, Blaine unbuckled his seat belt then stepped down and held out his hand, palm out, with a charming smile.

Giggling adorably, Kurt took a hold of his hand and stepped out of the car with another yawn escaping his lips. Pulling him towards his body, Blaine wrapped his strong arms around the shy boy's waist to ensure he was steady and they both strolled up to the door.

"Is your Nan home?" the hazel eyed teen wondered as he watched his boyfriend unlock the door with his own set of keys. With a thoughtful expression, Kurt pushed open the door trying to remember whether Christine would be home at this time.

"Oh no, she has book club now," the porcelain boy replied with a smile at how cute his Nan was.

"That's absolutely adorable," Blaine confessed with a light laugh. Kurt laughed too as he unlaced his brogues and took off his duffle coat. The delinquent followed by taking off his leather jacket and peeling off his converses, putting them in a neat pile by the door.

Normally, the hazel eyed teen would chuck them anywhere if he was somewhere else but at Kurt's he made sure to place them in a tidy manner. Feeling not close enough to his boyfriend, the shy boy took Blaine's right hand and laced their fingers together before pulling him up to his bedroom to lie down.

Pushing the door in with a delicate hand, Kurt stepped inside his room and instantly running over to his bed before collapsing onto it, curling up with a content expression. Blaine walked around to the other side and lay down behind him, being the big spoon, snuggling into the small teen who turned around and cuddled in closer to the delinquent with a happy sigh.

Feeling protective, Blaine wound his arms around the shy boy's waist and rested his chin on top of Kurt's hair whereas the porcelain teen rested his face into the hazel eyed boy's neck like it was his own perfect hideaway from everything. The two fell asleep, both wearing identical, subconscious smiles.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxooxxoo

A consistent hand threaded through his hair in such a relaxing manner, he didn't want to open his cyan eyes. But then he rembererd who was with him and Kurt opened his eyes with a smile. Looking down at him in a sitting position was his boyfriend who wore such a beautiful, relaxed expression it made the shy boy's heart warm.

"Feeling better?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side to look deeper into Kurt's eyes.

"Mmhmm" the porcelain teen responded in content, closing his eyes again as his boyfriend ran his fingers through his hair once more.

All of a sudden, the whole day crashed back on Kurt and that feeling of loss and confusion was back. Not wanting it to control him like it did before, the shy teen sat up and grabbed Blaine's hand to pull him up.

"What's wrong?" he asked with such sincere concern it almost made Kurt's eyes water. Turning around to face the delinquent, the shy teen whispered in response "Help me forget."

The hazel eyed boy's face softened and they both made their way down the stairs, knowing where the broken teen needed to go. The forth door down in the hallway was a small room that held the one item that was Kurt's door to a world that was his own; somewhere where no older brothers or hurtful bullies could harm him.

The room contained a large grand piano that belonged to the porcelain boy's mother a while back. Small tears gathered in his eyes as his loud thoughts tried to control him but Kurt took a deep breath and they both sat down on the glossy, black bench.

Blaine let his boyfriend stare down at the polished, ivory keys for a moment to think of a melody or a song for them both to play. A twinkle appeared in the shy teen's eye as he gently placed down his slender fingers to the keys, playing a beautiful melody that the delinquent recognised after the second bar.

Allowing his unique voice to be released, Kurt sang the first verse with his eyes closed to let the music overtake him. Blaine knew his boyfriend only ever really sang to him and his Nan so he always felt special in these moments.

_**I can feel you breathing  
With your hair on my skin  
As we lie here within the night  
**_Blaine wrapped his muscular arms around the shy teen's waist before moving to sit behind him, placing Kurt between his legs as he sang the next verse.

_**I pull the sheets  
When it's cold on your feet  
Cause you'll fall back to sleep every time  
**_The music danced through both of their veins as they harmonized with one another during the chorus._**  
Grow old with me  
Let us share what we see  
Oh the best it could be  
Just You and I  
**_The shy teen took over once again with his angelic voice, still playing the piano with novice ease.

_**And our hands they might age  
And our bodies will change  
But we'll still be the same as we are  
**__**  
**_Keeping his golden eyes closed, embracing the moment, Blaine sang the next verse trying to release every ounce of love he had for this beautiful man in his arms.

_**We'll still sing our song  
When our hair ain't so blonde  
And our children have sung**_

_**We were right**_

The shy teen actually had tears in his eyes as they both sang the chorus, filling the room with their entwined voices._**  
Grow old with me  
Let us share what we see  
And Oh the best it could be  
Just You and I (ooohhh)  
**_Kurt continued to sing as Blaine curled his arms around tighter than before, knowing how much this song meant to both of them._**  
And the hairs they stand up  
And my feet start to thump  
yeah the feeling is dreaming around  
**_Confidently, the hazel eyed teen belted out the next verse, feeling the intimacy of the moment._**  
You'll be the one  
Make me hurt, make me come  
Make me feel like I'm real and alive  
**_Kurt's skin warmed as his boyfriend brought his hands beneath his shirt to hold him closer. For the last verses they both sang with the most passion they could use._**  
Grow old with me  
Let us share what we see  
And Oh the best it could be  
Just you and I.**_

_**Grow old with me  
Let us share what we see  
And Oh the best it could be  
Just you and I.**_

As the melody finished, the two sat there with the only sound now being their breathing. Leaning back against Blaine, Kurt held the hands that were around his waist in his own as the hazel eyed teen dropped his forehead against the shy boy's shoulder.

"I love you so much Blaine," he whispered, voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too Kurt," he spoke just as quietly but voice full of pride and surety.

"To the moon and back?"

"To the moon and back."

What the two didn't notice was Christine by the doorway, back from her book club and wearing the biggest, proudest smile for the two boys that she considered both to be her sons.

_**I had tears in my eyes when I heard this song- it is so beautiful, I want it to be my first dance song- Tom Odell 'Grow Old With Me'. Leave me your thoughts,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A very angsty chapter today... **_

Normally going to school wasn't a huge fear for Kurt but knowing that Julian was there heightened his anxiety to an extreme level. What hurt the shy boy even more was how the older teen appeared with such an air of nonchalance to him, as though he wasn't returning home after eight agonising years that broke Kurt in so many ways.

With a deep breath, the porcelain boy pushed open the doors to McKinley High. The usual wave of noise hit him but today it seemed ten times louder for some reason. Scanning his eyes across the halls, looking for someone without even realising he was, Kurt sighed in relief as he spotted Blaine slouched against his locker with his Iphone in his hands.

Quickly weaving his way through the busy crowd of students, the shy teen finally reached his locker where his boyfriend was waiting. Noticing the familiar pair of brown winter boots in his line of vision, Blaine looked up with a smile at Kurt.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted, leaning in to kiss the porcelain boy but stopped him when he remembered Kurt's fear of PDA.

"Good morning," the shy teen replied back quietly with his eyes downcast. Blaine noticed this and frowned before straightening up and walking them both over to the choir room for glee.

"You seem extra quiet today..." The hazel eyed teen started, trying to subtly get his boyfriend to open up to him. However, Kurt just pulled his shirt sleeves over his hands and looked away from the delinquent as they continued to walk towards the choir room.

After a couple of long, quiet minutes, the porcelain boy finally spoke up.

"I'm just a bit anxious of being in the same room as Julian...Or the same school really..."

Understandingly, Blaine nodded his head before taking the scared teens hand in his own for comfort. Normally if anyone was making Kurt nervous or afraid, the delinquent would be pounding the person into the ground in a matter of seconds. But his boyfriend had told him not to interfere this time, which was hard to be honest.

The two reached the choir room and walked in together; Kurt hiding behind Blaine and the hazel eyed teen keeping a secure hold on the shy boy's hand to anchor him.

Santana looked up from where she was chatting with Brittany and Rachel and took in Kurt's state with a sad expression. Even though the Latina hated to admit she had feelings for anyone but herself, that broken boy was special to her. He was the only one who hadn't judged Santana or called her a slut or whore like everyone else.

Once the glee club had sat down, Mr Shue walked in and clapped his hands for their attention.

"Okay people-"

The door swung open and there stood Julian with that same smirk as before. Instantly, Kurt snapped his eyes down to his hands and began fiddling with the cuff of his shirt distractedly, hoping to avoid all eye contact with the green eyed teen.

Without apologising for interrupting the start of the lesson, the older brother sat down in a seat a few rows in front of his little brother. Mr Shue blinked a couple of times before carrying on.

"Um okay, thank you for joining us Julian-"  
"My pleasure," the teen replied smugly making everyone roll their eyes in irritation.

"Shut the fuck up!" Santana and Blaine yelled at him with hateful looks. They both looked at each other and smirked before turning back to Julian and glaring.

"Guys! Language! - And Julian stop interrupting me! Anyway I wanted to tell you that I won't be able to supervise you this lesson. I have to go somewhere with right now but Rachel promised me that she would keep you under control."

The tiny brunette nodded her head in confirmation before playfully turning around to everyone and whispering "I'll be watching your every move..."

They all laughed fondly at her, then looked back at Mr Shue.

"Ok, so I have to go now but I know you won't misbehave!"

After that, the curly haired teacher ran out of the room, leaving the group sitting there chatting with one another. Santana got up from her seat and sat down next to Kurt with a smile. The shy boy smiled back at her, feeling safe with the Latina and Blaine by his side.

"So porcelain, have you watched The Great Gatsby yet?" she asked trying to distract him from his older brother who was staring at him from in front. Blaine shot her a thankful look to which she smiled slightly back at.

"Yes! Oh my goodness, it was amazing! Leonardo Dicaprio was great, as always." The porcelain boy told her excitedly. Santana chuckled at his enthusiastic response before asking him more questions to pass the time. But Julian seemed to get annoyed at the fact his little brother wasn't talking to him so he stood up and went over to the trio.

The Latina and delinquent glared at him as Kurt sat there with his eyes downcast once more, completely silent.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Julian asked the shy teen with his arms crossed. Santana and Blaine knew Kurt was too polite to say no so they began to protest but the porcelain teen got up anyway and walked to the corner of the room with his brother.

"Why aren't you speaking to me?" the green eyed boy asked with a lot of annoyance in his voice. Still not looking at the older teen, Kurt responded,

"I'm just finding it hard to come to terms with everything right now." He replied quietly, pulling his hands into his sleeves in a force of habit.

Rolling his eyes, Julian spat back, "For fuck sakes Kurt, I'm here now! That's all that matters!"

The porcelain teen shook his head with small tears in his eyes.

"It doesn't change the fact that you left Julian."

This made the older brother groan and run his hands through his hair.

"You've always been so stupidly sensitive- get over it, it doesn't matter Kurt! You're alive aren't you so why do you care if I left-"  
"I care because you left when I needed you most!" the shy teen cut him off, looking him directly in the eye with his tear filled gaze.

"Stop with the 'I needed you most' crap, you lived without me-"  
"No Julian, I wasn't living- I existed! I wasn't living!"

The green eyed teen rolled his eyes again.

"There's no need to be dramatic Kurt-"

"I'm not being dramatic Julian, I'm being honest!" the shy boy told him, now feeling quite angry at the man in front of him. Then he built up the courage to ask the question he had wanted to ask ever since he came back.

"Why did you leave me?" he whispered, already fearing what the response would be. Julian crossed his arms against his chest and looked away from the shy boy as he gathered his thoughts to answer.

"I don't no." He responded with a shrug of his shoulders like it was nothing. Snapping his head up, Kurt stared at Julian incredulously.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I mean I don't no!" he responded coldly.

Pain stabbed through every inch of Kurt's body as those words echoed in his head endlessly. If he wasn't broken before- he was now.

"Why are you even back Julian?" he whispered, looking at his stranger of a brother. Now the green eyed teen became interested in the conversation and stared into the shy teen's eyes.

"Do you remember Mum's jewellery collection?" he asked.

Thinking back, Kurt thought about his mother's vast collection with a small smile on his lips.

"Of course-"  
"Where is it?" Julian demanded, looking oddly excited.

Confused as to why he was asking, Kurt responded "I don't know-"  
"Fuck!" the green eyed boy cursed, now looking as though his whole world was over.

"Why?" the porcelain teen wondered.

"That collection was worth hundreds Kurt! Hundreds!-"

All of a sudden everything clicked for the shy boy and that emotional pain became so intense, his body numbed. Julian didn't care about him. He didn't want to become loving brothers again. No- all he wanted was to grab the jewellery then leave to sell it. Thick tears built in his cyan eyes as Julian rambled on about how rich it would have made him. He couldn't take this. Not now. Not ever. Their he was, naively thinking that he would regain his brother again. How stupid.

"Are you sure you don't know where it is?" Julian's voice asked again.

The shy boy wanted to scream. He wanted to hit him until his fists bled but he couldn't. Every word his older brother spoke cracked his heart bit by bit, slowly breaking him without even realising he was... Not that he would care.

"No." Kurt replied numbly before pushing past his brother and walking back over to Blaine and Santana.

_**Leave me your thoughts,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I am so sorry for taking quite long to post this chapter but I didn't really know how to start it so it took me a long time to figure out what to right. Warning- contains some angst!**_

With one look Blaine knew Kurt was about to break down. However the scary thing was...he didn't. Emotionless, the shy teen walked back over to his seat with eyes as unclear as murky water. Worriedly, the delinquent looked over to Santana and saw that she too had the same distressed look.

The two knew the porcelain teen was looking for words that could save him and pull him out of all of this pain but they also knew those words they couldn't give. The only person who could help him would have to come from the shy boy himself.

Keeping his eyes downcast and arms wrapped around his waist, Kurt sat there in silence.

"Babe-"

"I'm fine." The porcelain teen cut him off not wanting to worry the hazel eyed boy.

From across the room, Julian was slumped against the wall looking as though the whole world was pissing him off. Anger bristled in Blaine's veins the more he looked at that annoying asshole to the point where he curled his fists and got up from his seat, causing it to smack down behind him.

Quickly Santana and Kurt grabbed the furious teen by his wrists before he went over to beat the older boy to death but Blaine ripped out of their grasp easily.

"Blaine, stop!" the shy teen yelled, not wanting his boyfriend to fight if it wasn't worth it.

Julian looked over at the trio and seemed to be incredibly amused by what he was seeing. Smirking, the green eyed brother sauntered over to the group.

"You always did have to have someone else to protect you didn't you little bro...You never could stand up for yourself could you?" Julian mocked the shy boy knowing exactly how to trigger all of his emotions.

Tears built in Kurt's eyes at his older brother's words and he pulled his sleeves over his hands again- hating the direct attention he was getting. Blaine looked over to his boyfriend and saw his upset state, making all the anger disappear. Now he only wanted to comfort the shy boy.

"Babe, that's not true don't listen to him-"

"Oh I think it is true," the older teen cut him off with his arms crossed. Slowly, Julian walked towards his broken brother until he was right in his face. Blaine was about to push him back but Santana held him tightly, knowing this was Kurt's fight- not the delinquents.

"I've seen that kid Karofsky taunt you... but you never stood up for yourself did you? It was always the boyfriend..." Julian whispered the second half into the shy teen's ear with whole intent of making him break once again.

"Stop it Julian..." Kurt whispered, trying to look away from the older boy but he stood right in his face.

"You know... I have always been so much more manly than you- even Dad said I was-"  
"Julian please-"

"- yeah he actually did. He always said he was proud of me and how he was glad he at least had one man in the family."

By now Blaine was being held back by practically everyone in the glee club to not go ahead and pound this guy into the floor whilst screaming and kicking for them to let him go. But everyone knew Kurt needed to stand up for himself and fight, so they continued to hold him back.

"That's not true..." the shy teen defended quietly, his voice quavering as though he didn't believe himself at all. Julian smirked again at the way he was slowly breaking him, word after word.

"You and I both know it is little Kurtie..." the green eyed boy mocked with a sinister glint within his eye.

"Don't call me that." Kurt said, his voice now becoming louder than before.

"Oopps! I forgot Mum used to call you that didn't she?" Julian knew he was pushing his brother over the edge this time but there was something so satisfying for him when watching the porcelain teen shatter.

"Stop it." Kurt warned his older brother weakly. The voices in his head were screaming. Every thought was trying to shout over another making his ears ring.

Julian could see the internal battle he was having with himself, making the older boy let out a low, dark chuckle.

"God... You can't handle anything can you?-"

"Julian please-"

"I mean, I literally said one sentence and have tears in your eyes! It is so fucking pathetic-"

"STOP IT!" Kurt screamed, surprising everyone, even Julian. Instantly, Blaine stopped trying to rip out of their hold and stopped to stare at his boyfriend with a mixture of shock and...pride.

Tears were flowing down Kurt's face as his body shook with overloaded emotion.

"I am so sick of you! Do you know how long I waited for you to come back? Eight years Julian! - And now you finally come home and you're telling me it's only because you wanted to get some of Mum's jewellery to sell it?! That is disgusting!-" 

"Oh please, you really thought I was coming home for you?"

"You know what?! Yes Julian, I thought you were coming back for me! When I saw you on that first day I genuinely thought that you were finally back and we could be brothers again."

Now the older teen was looking down at his shoes, seemingly in shame but with him you never really knew.

"Brothers. You don't even know the meaning of that word any more Julian. Do you even remember how close we used to be? - Because I do. I still remember lying under the stars with you and talking about how we were both going to be on Broadway and how Mum and Dad would be sitting in the front row..."

"Whatever Kurt-"

"No! Don't 'whatever' me Julian! I honestly don't understand what happened to you..."

The older brother groaned and rolled his eyes once again at the shy teen.

"I grew up Kurt! Those were all stupid dreams! - I have a life now and it is amazing without you in it!"

"Then why are you still here!" the porcelain boy screamed with more tears building in his eyes. In that moment Kurt felt like he was drowning and Julian was the one holding him under. He hadn't felt this emotional since the days after Julian had left him after the fire and those days, those months, were the longest and most painful days of his life. But in that moment Kurt felt the pain of all of those days put together.

"Trust me I won't be for long little bro..." Julian told him with a glad look.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked quietly with his heart pounding. The older brother smirked before walking right up to the shy teen again until they were face-to-face.

"The only reason I came here is because I wanted that Jewellery Kurt. Now that I know it's not here, I have no reason to stay... When are you gonna get it into your fucking head that I don't want to be with you!" Julian said in a sharp whisper.

That was it. Everything became way too heart-breaking to stay in that room with that hateful man. Kurt could see that Julian was still screaming at him but his ears had shut down. That was when the shy teen had turned around to walk away from the green eyed boy but stopped to say one last thing over his shoulder.

"You have hurt me in so many ways... but you can never break me Julian."

_**Soooo, I know this chapter has been very heart-breaking but next chapter is going to be much better I promise you! A hint is that Kurt sings a Demi Lovato song to Julian... Guess the song!**_

_**Leave me your thoughts,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry for taking so long to update buddies! Only one of you got the song right so...Well done Autumn! Hope you guys like the chapter!**_

The silence was deafening. Not once did the shy teen move from his position on the piano bench. Throughout all the pain endured in Kurt's life, never once did he complain or stand up for himself against his tormentors until yesterday. It was such a strange sensation... part of him was screaming to stop and be quiet but another half was clapping and cheering in pride.

Distractedly, the blue eyed boy stroked his hands along the keys of the piano, trying to gather all of his thoughts and feelings. Unintentionally, he began a slow melody which he realised was a start of a song... so he went along with it...

_**This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro  
**_Once again, tears gathered within his cyan eyes. This song was his life written in lyrics.

_**All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised  
**_His hands began playing the chords more passionately as his voice grew louder, closing his eyes with Julian pictured vividly in his mind._**  
Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again**_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

The entire glee club were walking over to the choir room, chatting with each other as they turned the last corner. Julian was trailing behind with his phone clutched in his hands, choosing to ignore the group like they were ignoring him.

"Hey Anderson where's porcelain?" Santana asked, catching up with the delinquent who was ahead of everyone.

"He said he was gonna meet everyone in there so..." Blaine trailed off, trying not to show his worry for the shy boy in front of the Latina. As the hazel eyed teen approached the choir room, he heard a piano entwined with a beautiful voice. Instantly he knew it was Kurt. Santana looked over at Blaine and saw the loving smile on his face.

"What?-"

"Shhh!" the delinquent cut her off whilst simultaneously pointing over at the door. Santana looked through the gap in the door and saw Kurt playing and singing, causing her to gasp. Never had the shy teen played in school before. After listening for merely five seconds she knew he was amazing.

"What are you guys doing? Go in-"

"Shut up!" Blaine and Santana hissed at Rachel, who blinked in shock before running over to see what they were looking at. The brunette gasped too as she looked over their shoulders to see her best friend singing his heart out. Soon enough everyone, including Julian, were crowding by the door to watch Kurt perform.

_**Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I'll never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know  
**_Blaine had tears of his own in his eyes as he watched his boyfriend cry though the song. Actually, pretty much everyone did. The porcelain teen's voice was so raw and emotional it had the girls in streaming tears._**  
Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised  
**_However, a proud smile blossomed across Blaine's face as Kurt belted out the chorus. For so long everyone had waited for the shy boy to stand up for himself and believe that he was truly amazing- and now that he was, Blaine felt as though everything in the world was right._**  
Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again  
**_From behind, Julian stood there with his arms crossed, refusing to let any tears build in his green eyes. He knew this song was directed at him but he didn't care. Kurt was pathetic and always would be in his eyes...but then, all of a sudden, the tears started to fall._**  
There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little boy grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway  
**_As Julian watched Kurt sing, all of their time as young brothers flashed through his mind in painful bursts. It was a memory so far out of reach; it was almost non-existent. That was all gone now; all he could do was move on. He didn't care._**  
Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again**_

Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah

_**You can never hurt me again**_

Silence fell upon everyone once again and all you could here were sniffles and heavy breathing. From inside of the choir room, the shy boy sat there alone in shock at himself. Throughout the song he was falling deeper and deeper into the music and now everything was quiet it felt strange. Letting out so much energy left him feeling exhausted, making the blue eyed teen drop his head in his hands whilst attempting to control his tears.

"Can you guys just... Wait further down the hallway?" Blaine asked in a whisper to the glee club. With sympathetic and understanding looks, everyone nodded before making their way back towards their lockers at the other end.

Letting out a deep sigh, the delinquent stepped inside of the room with quiet footing then approached his boyfriend and slid in next to him on the piano bench. Glistening with tears, Kurt's eyes looked out from his hands to see who it was and he dropped his hands away from his face after seeing it was Blaine.

"That was the most amazing performance I have ever seen." The delinquent told him quietly, looking down at his boyfriend with a loving expression.

"No it wasn't-"

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt to stop his protesting. The blue eyed boy sighed into the kiss with one of those tired yet content ones. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Slowly the delinquent moved his mouth against the shy teens and they moved together with their eyes closed. Eventually the delinquent pulled away but placed his hand along his boyfriend's jaw, stroking his thumb gently against it.

"It was." Blaine repeated with a sincere look. Deciding to not protest since he knew the hazel eyed teen would just keep saying the opposite, Kurt snuggled against his side.

Santana peeped her head through the door to see what was going on and smiled at the sight then entered with the rest of the club creeping in behind.

"Porcelain you sure can sing," the Latina admitted with an impressed expression. Rachel nodded from behind her before walking over to her best friend tentatively. Kurt sat up and smiled at the small brunette who sat down next to him more confidently. The two whispered quietly to each other whilst the rest of the glee club sat down on the chairs like usual.

The blue eyed teen looked up at everyone and suddenly his stomach dropped.

"Um...Guys where's Julian?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Santana glanced around at everyone and gathered that no one had it in them to tell him. Looking as though it pained her to say it, the Latina spoke up.

"He left, Kurt."

Those words hung in the air for what seemed like hours. Blaine put a comforting arm around his boyfriend who, once again, looked emotionless and numb. His blue eyes had gone back to that clouded look like a guard from what was reality.

The awkward silence was chocking Kurt with every second. The shy teen could tell everyone wanted to say something, anything, but the words died on their lips before they could be said. Stiffly, he got up from the bench and made his way towards the door.

"I just need the toilet," he announced, the words sounding empty as he said it. With a quick side glance to Blaine, the delinquent got up with him, completely understanding the silent question hidden within the cyan eyes.

_**I'm sorry that this is quite a sad chapter but at least Kurt is realising how much of a survivor he really is! More Klaine will be in the next chapter! Yay! Also I wanted to ask whether you wanted more angst or fluff? Let me know what you want to happen and I might be able to entwine it with my story!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Here's your next chapter!**_

Night-time alone was something Kurt both feared and loved. Watching the moonlight reach through the window and dance along the dark navy walls was something he loved. It was so tranquil and calming, almost hypnotic. Then there were the stars that gleamed against the night, whispering with each other in golden breaths until dawn.

But then there were those thoughts. The kind of thoughts that made him want to scream- or cry he didn't know. They started off in harsh, sharp whispers but then they grew with the urgency to be heard. So within an hour he was up and out of bed, unable to sleep with the voices.

Tonight was worse than any others. Kurt was currently curled up on the ledge by his window, watching the night unfold before him. The moonlight touched his skin, making it glow beautifully as he looked out at the sky.

The starlight reflected within his bright blue eyes as though that was its second canvas. A quiet sigh escaped his lips whilst he trailed his slender fingers along the glass. Condensation gathered on his fingertips, away from the cold glass.

He knew this was all a distraction for himself but it was ok. It was nice to just sit and ponder for a while. Now that Julian was gone there wasn't really anything to worry about. Of course that little slither of hope he had for piecing together part of his family had been ripped to shreds but he didn't care anymore. He was too tired to.

As he looked up again at the stars, his parents came to mind. Kurt didn't believe in the heaven that religious people believed in but he did believe that they were somewhere other than under the ground wasting away. He liked to believe that they were somewhere within the stars- where they both belonged.

"I miss you..." he whispered brokenly.

"But I know you're in a better place now so I should be happy I guess... I really do miss you though. I miss dancing around with you Mum. I miss watching you Dad; the way you would yell at the TV when football was on. I never did understand what was going on on the screen but I loved cuddling up with you on the sofa. I really miss you..." Kurt sniffled and brought his sleeve up to wipe away the tears on his cheeks that he only just realised were there.

A creak came from the hallway and then his door was opened, bringing in a ribbon of artificial light from the corridor. Turning around, Kurt saw Christine creep inside wearing her blue silk pyjamas with her white, curly hair twisted up in a bun but a few single curls escaped, framing her thin face.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up at this time? Is it the nightmares again because I can call Blaine-"

"No Nan it's not the nightmares..." he cut her off softly. Christine was always so loving and caring; he couldn't help but smile a bit as she sat down next to him and took his now cold hands in her warm ones.

"What is it honey?" she asked kindly, rubbing her hands against his to warm them up. Kurt smiled at her before shuffling closer to Christine dropping his head onto her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his small frame and stroked up and down his arm in comfort, waiting for him to answer patiently.

"I just miss them." Kurt told her in a whisper as though the words would kill him. The blue eyed boy didn't even have to say who because she knew. Understandingly, Christine nodded before bringing him tighter against her side.

"I do too sweetheart." She admitted quietly through the darkness of the room. It felt like they were sharing their deep secrets for some reason Kurt didn't know. Maybe because he never used to allow himself to say those words when he was younger or maybe because he used to think it was pathetic to miss his parents.

When the shy teen had come home that day Julian came back, he had told Christine about it as soon as he got home. The kind lady didn't say anything, she simply walked up to him and brought him into a hug in a silent way of telling him he always had her and she would always be right there.

"I love you Nan," Kurt told her, feeling safe in her arms like always. Christine kissed his hair gently before whispering back, "I love you too honey."

After holding the shy teen for over an hour, Christine uncurled herself from Kurt and slowly got up.

"Try and get some sleep, you have school tomorrow and I don't want you going in tired like the other day."

Silently, Kurt nodded from where he was still sat by the window. The blue eyed boy watched Christine slip out of the room with a sigh. Sleeping. Right.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxox

"I love your outfit," Kurt told Blaine with a smile as he cuddled into his chest by their lockers. The delinquent looked down at his choice of a pair of black skinny jeans, red combat boots and a black hoodie that had a picture of Aerosmith on in white.

"Do you now?" the hazel eyed teen asked playfully as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I do," Kurt grinned as he pulled away from the taller boy. In pretend nonchalance Blaine asked,

"And why is that?"

The shy boy copied his boyfriend's expression and leaned back in Blaine's grasp.

"Oh just this really good looking guy sang an Aerosmith song to me...It's nothing really..."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

Blaine smirked at his boyfriend and slouched against the lockers behind him. For a few minutes he looked at Kurt. He really was beautiful. The shy teen blushed and looked down and away from the intense gaze.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, still looking down.

"Am I not allowed to look at the beautiful man in front of me?" Blaine retorted, pulling Kurt's hips towards his so they were flush against each other. The blue eyed boy blushed again but didn't move away. Looking back, he saw nobody else was in the hallway, after all it was lunch and no one really hung out in the hallways.

"I love you," Blaine told him as the shy teen hid his face in the delinquent's neck. The hazel eyed boy felt him smile against his skin.

"I love you too."

Three words and yet they said so much.

_**Quiet a short chapter but I hope you liked it! Leave me your thoughts,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	19. Chapter 19

Urgh. It was Friday morning. Blaine groaned and rolled out from under his blanket cocoon and accidently fell out of the bed with a thud.

"For fuck sakes," the delinquent cursed as he kicked the rest of the blankets off of his shins. Once he was free he hulled himself up off of the carpeted floor with another groan. Fridays were days that most people loved because it was the last day at school but for Blaine they were just annoying. Fridays were just days that lasted too long and mocked you because it was almost the weekend but then you still had to endure the hell hole which is school.

"Blaine are you up yet?!" a feminine voice called up to him from downstairs.

"Yes Mum!" he yelled back as he stretched his back with a yawn. The only good thing about McKinley was the fact that Kurt was there but that was more than enough to make him go there. Even the passing thought of his boyfriend made the delinquent smile.

More awake now, Blaine went over to his wardrobe and pulled out his usual pair of black skinny jeans and a hoodie that had a picture of Nickleback on (he had a lot of band hoodies.) Closing the wardrobe, probably more forcibly then he should have, the hazel eyed teen quickly got changed into his clothes.

Just before he left his room Blaine grabbed his red and black checked rucksack and a pair of dark, army green combat boots then made his way downstairs.

The tantalizing smell of bacon welcomed the delinquent as he entered the kitchen, finding his mum over the stove and his Dad reading a newspaper sat at the table.

"Morning," he mumbled to them both whilst slouching down into his seat. Dean Anderson looked over at his son with a small smile. He never was a morning person.

"Good morning honey," Juliet Anderson replied in an enthusiastic voice making Blaine hold in a groan. Dean saw his attempt and snorted, trying to contain his laughter. The delinquent side-eyed his Dad and smirked. Before Juliet became suspicious as to what they were silently laughing at, Dean sat back in his chair and asked his son,

"So, are you going to Kurt's today?"

Blaine got up from his seat to walk over to the cupboard and grab a few granola bars.

"Umm, yeah I think so- we might go to a restaurant or something..." he trailed off trying to decide how many bars he wanted. Dean and Juliet glanced at each other in shock. Slowly, his Mum turned around with her spatula held in hand. They both new that he loved Kurt unconditionally but still, their son being in a relationship _and_ bringing him on a date? That never happened.

"You're taking him to a restaurant?" she questioned in a slow voice as though she thought he said something absolutely crazy. Nonchalantly the delinquent turned around and nodded.

"You. Blaine 'the bad man' Anderson are taking someone on an actual date?" Dean cut in with a look to his son as though he had grown four limbs. The hazel eyed teen rolled his eyes at them both.

"Yes I'm taking him on a date- we've been on loads before."

The two parents glanced at each other again before turning their dropped jaws over to their son.

"How come you never told us?"

"You never asked." He retorted, picking up the granola bars and making his way out of the house.

"Blaine you don't need five bars!" Juliet scolded as she watched his retreating figure walk towards the door.

"I'm hungry!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

_**So this chapter is super short but I wanted you to get a feel of Blaine's family life. In summary they both accept him and love him for who he is! Yay! Sorry again for the shortness but I wanted to give you at least something.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys! Here is your next chapter!**_

_**Review response:**_

_**Dear Guest: I am sorry to disappoint you when I posted the previous authors note, it was not my intention but I realise it would be annoying. Also, I realise my fault when writing Watson was a detective in the paragraph, I do know he is a doctor and am sorry for that too. I am a HUGE Sherlock fan so I should have reread that to check if it made sense. Obviously it didn't. Again, I'm sorry for that but here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!**_

Blaine hadn't seen Kurt today since they both had separate subjects to each other but now he couldn't find him. The blue eyed boy usually was by his locker waiting for his boyfriend but today he wasn't.

Quickly, the hazel eyed teen racked his brain as to where Kurt would be. Gym? No. Classroom? Probably not. Auditorium?... No- he hadn't gone back in there since Julian left. Letting out a groan of frustration, Blaine rubbed at his temples as he slouched against a nearby locker.

Suddenly he remembered were the blue eyed boy usually would be. The library-duh! Mentally kicking himself, Blaine hoisted up his red and black chequered rucksack, leaving it only hanging off of his left shoulder, and ran towards the school library.

Passing by the gym, the tanned teen spotted Karofsky and his mates chatting and laughing. The sight made him want to gag.

"Dickheads." He muttered under his breath and carried on running through the corridors. The closer you got to the library, the more desolate the halls became- after all this was McKinley. Kurt was probably the only person who went to the library. The hazel eyed boy chuckled to himself at the thought.

Finally he had reached the room. Pushing open the door with a strong hand, Blaine scanned his eyes across the tables starting from the left. Table one: no one. Table two: no one. Table three: no one. Table four: Kurt.

Sat down with his legs curled under him, his boyfriend was buried in a thick looking novel with dozens of other books surrounding him. Perched upon his finely sculpted nose was a pair of dark, brown glasses with huge lenses. The shy boy's tongue was peeking out slightly of his mouth in concentration as he read.

Deciding to creep up behind him, Blaine tip-toed across the carpeted floor; his converses not making a sound as he went. Kurt didn't move a muscle as the hazel eyed teen approached him from behind; he was completely encased within the book. Blaine was practically a centimetre away from the shy teen by now and could hear his even breathing through the silence. Slowly, he bent down to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"What you reading?"

The shy boy jumped about ten feet in his chair, sending the piece of furniture flying back and hitting Blaine in the privates. The hazel eyed teen groaned in pain, grabbing the area and sucking in his breath. Kurt spun round and saw his boyfriend hunched over with his face screwed up in pain.

"Oh my goodness- Blaine I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine," the delinquent squeaked out but then groaned again as he sunk to the floor dramatically. Kurt rushed forward and knelt down beside him worriedly.

"Blaine seriously-"  
"No, I'm fine." The delinquent breathed out then stood up again, slightly wincing but straightened up quickly.

The shy boy placed his hand on his mouth. Blaine looked over to him and brought him in a hug.

"Hey, its okay- I'm not hurt that bad..."

All of a sudden the blue eyed teen's body started to shake up and down. The delinquent rubbed at his back to stop him crying but then pulled his boyfriend away from him to look at his face.

"Oh my god! - Are you laughing?!"

Kurt's hand wasn't brought up in shock; it was to hide his huge, amused smile. The blue eyed boy took away his hand and burst out laughing with his hands holding his ribs.

"Oh my god Kurt!" Blaine yelled but was smiling at the sight of his happy boyfriend. By now the shy teen was practically wheezing to try and get the air back into his lungs and was also trying to stop laughing at his previously injured boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." He spat out through another laughing fit, he now had tears in his eyes. The delinquent took a step back and crossed his arms with a smirk, watching the uncontrollable giggling fit Kurt was having.

"I just hit you in the privates!" he laughed out; pointing his dainty finger at Blaine was stood there with an incredulous look.

"How the fuck is that funny?! It bloody hurt!" the delinquent cried out but was still smiling.

Kurt just laughed even harder at him, sinking to the floor with tears rolling down his face. Blaine had never seen him laugh so hard before in his life.

After ten minutes the giggling subsided a bit and the shy boy sat up with a deep breath.

"Are you done?" Blaine asked playfully. Kurt looked up at him with a straight face before bursting out laughing again. The delinquent started walking out with a shake of his head.

"That's it, I'm going-"  
"No Blaine please, I'm sorry-" Kurt spluttered out but was still laughing.

"No- I'm not staying somewhere where my boyfriend will laugh at me!" Blaine yelled over at him with a hidden smile behind his words. The shy teen shook his head and stopped himself from giggling again.

"I'll stop, I'm sorry."

The two looked at each other in silence. Blaine was secretly testing whether Kurt would actually stop. Needless to say, two minutes later, the porcelain boy's face crumpled from its serious state and stretched into a wide smile as he burst out laughing a third time.

"Oh, Fuck you too Hummel!" the delinquent screamed putting his middle finger in the air and storming out of the room but they both knew he was only pretending. The action made Kurt laugh even harder, causing him to hold his hands up to his chest to control himself.

Sitting alone on the floor, the giggles now gone, the shy teen got up and walked over to the desk he was previously sat at. He picked up the book he was reading before and curled up in the chair to read again knowing Blaine would be back soon.

Within two seconds the delinquent peeked his head through the door to check on him.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear..." Kurt whispered to himself with a smile. The hazel eyed boy walked in with a mock pained and shocked look.

"I heard that!" he told him with his arms crossed.

The shy boy looked up at him and rolled his eyes playfully before sinking lower in the chair to read the book again.

"You were meant to..." he admitted with another smile. Blaine gasped and grabbed at his chest as though someone had shot him.

"Where has my shy boyfriend gone?!" he wondered to himself dramatically. Kurt giggled and turned a page in the book. The delinquent walked over to the table and sat down next to him, kicking his feet up on the table and slumping down in the chair. Bored, he looked over at the book Kurt was reading.

"'_The Lost Symbol,_ Dan Brown.'" He read aloud. The porcelain teen hummed in response as he pushed the glasses further up his nose. Blaine crinkled his nose in distaste at the novel.

"Sounds boring," he spoke, crossing his leather clad arms across his toned stomach. Kurt looked over at him with a frown.

"Hey! This is a great book..." he argued with a pout.

"Meh," his boyfriend responded with a flick of his wrist.

"Have you even read a book before?" Kurt asked him, half joking and half serious.

"Ummm... no." The delinquent looked surprised at his own confession. The shy teen stared at him incredulously with an open mouth.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Blaine turned his head to look at him and shrugged.

"Nope. Well, I've read the ones you have to read in class but other than that no..."

"But... reading is like my life..." Kurt whispered with a confused expression. The delinquent got up from his seat and hugged his boyfriend from behind.

"Some of us just don't like reading." Blaine told him with a kiss on the cheek. Kurt closed his eyes at the contact and leaned back into the embrace. The hazel eyed teen smiled down at him before something came to his mind.

"Where the heck is the library lady?" he wondered with a frown.

Kurt shrugged before gathering up his books.

"She never comes anymore. I mean, what's the point? Nobody ever comes here..."

Blaine continued to frown as he helped the shy boy place his things in his satchel.

"You do." He stated as he picked up Kurt's phone to give to him. The porcelain teen accepted it with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well yeah, but no one else does. Why come for one student?" the shy boy reasoned as he clasped the buttons together on the bag once all of the items were inside.

"I suppose it makes sense." Blaine said, taking Kurt's sort hand into his rough ones. The couple walked out of the room together, leaving the library behind.

_**Leave me your thoughts,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I'm sorry I took so long to write this chapter but here it is!**_

Tonight the couple were going to Scandals. Yes. The gay bar in Lima. Blaine used to go there all the time before he met Kurt but the shy teen had never been there. The delinquent loved it and he felt like maybe it would allow his boyfriend to relax a little and have fun.

Currently, they were both in Blaine's car, holding hands across the console. The hazel eyed teen noticed that Kurt kept looking over at him but then looked away again. Checking the road before turning, Blaine looked over at the shy teen with a questioning gaze.

"What?" he asked through the comfortable silence with no harshness to it. The blue eyed teen blushed at being caught but sat back in his seat as though preparing himself to ask his boyfriend something.

"I just... I've never been to a bar before... let alone a gay bar. What am I supposed to do?" he wondered with a nervous smile. Blaine chuckled and squeezed the soft hand in his before answering.

"Kurt, you don't do anything, just have fun babe."

The shy boy breathed out and nodded to himself. After ten minutes a lit up sign came into their sight reading 'Scandals' in bright red. Blaine felt his heart pound at the sight, he hadn't been here since he met Kurt and it seemed like he was back home again in a strange way.

"Ready?" he asked his boyfriend who nodded and climbed out of the car. They were both wearing black skinny jeans and Kurt had borrowed one of Blaine's band t-shirts which had Aerosmith on in black against its white background. The delinquent was just wearing a tight, dark green t-shirt with his jeans.

They both grabbed each other's hands and ran across the car park with their hearts beating fast in excitement. When they reached the doors, a tall, muscular bouncer stood in front of the entrance with his blackberry in his hands which he was typing furiously on.

Blaine coughed slightly and the tall man looked up with a smile.

"Sorry guys, go on in." He told them moving aside in a side-step. A wave of noise hit them as they stepped inside; the music reverberated through them in quick beats. The place seemed huge to Kurt; he took in the long stretched bar and the wide dance floor with wide eyes.

"Do you want a drink?" Blaine asked him over the music. The blue eyed teen nodded and followed the delinquent to the bar with his head ducked down. _So many people._

The tanned teen walked up to the bar with confident posture and leaned himself on the table with a smirk. Instantly, a blonde man (mid twenties) appeared out of nowhere to serve him, wearing a seductive smile that made Kurt feel uncomfortable to watch. Once he had reached Blaine, the blonde man looked over at him with an even more sensual look.

"This your boyfriend?" he asked the delinquent with an impressed look. The tanned teen turned around and smiled at the appearance of the shy boy before taking his hand and pulling him close to his side.

"Yes. He is." Blaine stated proudly, making Kurt blush deeply and look away. The blonde man laughed lightly at the reaction of the porcelain teen.

"Aww he's shy! That's so cute!" he cooed with a grin. Blaine smirked at Kurt as he brought him tighter to his side.

"Anyway, what can I get you two?" the bartender asked.

The delinquent looked behind the blonde man to see all of the alcohol and thought for a moment to see what was best for his boyfriend since he knew nothing about drinking.

"Umm, a strawberry daiquiri and a beer please"

They got their drinks and sat down on the stools by the bar. Blaine wound his strong arm around they shy teen and kissed him lightly on the cheek then took a long swig of his beer.

"Blaine! Kurt!" a voice yelled over the music to them. The two turned around and grinned as Nick and Jeff ran towards them. Kurt had met the couple when his boyfriend had introduced them a while back and ever since they were all best friends. Jeff and Nick both went to the same reform school as Blaine and that was how they met but that fact didn't scare Kurt. After all he did have a delinquent for his boyfriend.

Jeff took Kurt's slender figure into his arms in one go with a huge hug that made everyone laugh. The excitable blonde always had an obsession with the shy boy. Nick chuckled at his boyfriend's antics fondly before pulling him away from a probably suffocating Kurt.

"I missed you guys!" Jeff pouted.

"We missed you too," Blaine told his best friend with a grin. The blonde smiled at his response and then pulled Nick down on the stools next to the other couple. The same bartender that had served Kurt and Blaine approached them and asked for their orders.

"TWO BEERS PLEASE!" Jeff shouted excitedly before choosing to sit in Nick's lap instead of his stool. The two couples chatted and caught up with each other, laughing and smiling at one another constantly.

Just as the night was getting fun, a tall teen walked over to the four. His eyes zoned in on Kurt like he was about to eat him. Blaine looked up and saw the tall teen and frowned.

"What do you want?"

The green eyed boy ignored him and kept staring at Kurt who hadn't looked up from his drink yet. Eventually, the blue eyed teen looked up and he was pretty sure his heart stopped.

"Kurt?"

"Sebastian?" they both asked at the same time with shocked expressions. After five seconds, the shy boy's look morphed into a hateful one that shocked and confused Blaine, Jeff and Nick. Sebastian's grin grew wider as he let his eyes climb all over Kurt's body which made Blaine throw a protective arm over the shy teens shoulders.

Sebastian followed the movement in shock before smirking again.

"This your boyfriend babe?" he asked with a playful glint within his predator like eyes. Just as Blaine was about to tell him to back off, Kurt stood up looking completely irritated by the other teen. 'Wow,' Blaine thought, 'alcohol really transforms him.'

"Don't call me that." He warned lowly, staring Sebastian straight in his eyes.

"My, look how you have changed baby!" the green eyed boy exclaimed, moving in closer to Kurt. The porcelain teen stepped back with his arms crossed. After a staring at each other for a few minutes, something sparkled within Sebastian's eyes and he left without a second glance.

Kurt turned back around to be faced with a confused Nick and Blaine whilst Jeff was just smirking.

"Who was that babe?" Blaine wondered, taking both of the blue eyed teen's hands into his and pulling him towards his chest. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down in his boyfriends lap with a sigh.

"Sebastian. He used to go out with me ages ago- before I went to McKinley even. But then I caught him cheating on me with some other guy in our school..."

Blaine felt like killing the green eyed teen right now but he chose to remain where he was for the time being.

"You mean..." he trailed off.

"He had 'it' with the guy because I wouldn't do 'it' with him." Kurt informed him with another roll of his cyan eyes. Even with alcohol in his system, the shy boy refused to mention the 'S' word.

All of a sudden the lights in the club dimmed and a familiar song started playing. Kurt was enjoying it until a certain brunette began walking over to him whilst singing the song. The shy teen gaped at Sebastian as he approached him. Oh my God.

_**So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it**_

Some of Sebastian's friends had come up from behind him and began dancing in the background whilst the green eyed teen danced over to Kurt with a seductive smile. Let's just say all of their dance moves were far from appropriate.

_**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you**_

The porcelain boy sat further back in Blaine's lap who looked absolutely pissed at this guy. Jeff and Nick's jaws were practically on the floor. This guy didn't know who he was messing with. Everyone knew not to fuck with Blaine and his boyfriend.

_**From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it**_

Sebastian was now inches away from the porcelain teen and he pulled him up off of Blaine's lap in a bold move. The delinquent was about to punch the guy when Jeff and Nick held him back, wanting to see what Kurt would do.

_**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
If I had**_

The green eyed boy ran his hands down Kurt's chest slowly which the shy teen smacked away immediately. Sebastian just smirked even more at the reaction and began circling the blue eyed boy like he was prey. Again, his hands reached down from behind Kurt but this time lower causing the porcelain teen to shove him away.

_**The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!  
The fashion and the stage  
It might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight**_

_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
You-y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you**_

Blaine was burning with anger at Sebastian as he watched him touch his boyfriend in places only he should ever touch. When the green eyed teen's hands traveled down towards Kurt's thighs and slowly went upwards, he ran forward and pushed the brunette back in a strong shove.

_**That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you**_

Everyone who had been watching broke out in applause whereas Kurt and Blaine stood there completely irritated by the cocky guy. Sebastian walked past the steaming delinquent and stood right in front of his ex-boyfriend with a smirk.

"Well?"

Kurt stared at him incredulously.

"Well what?!"

Sebastian chuckled before circling his arms around the shy boy's waist and brought him flush against his body. Kurt wriggled out of his hold and shot him a glare.

"Oh come on! You know you want me just as much as I want you."

The porcelain teen rolled his eyes at the cliché line and shook his head unbelievably. Slowly, Kurt walked forward and whispered into his ear,

"You had a chance, you blew it."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and began walking back over to Nick and Jeff when Sebastian shouted out to him again.

"Kurt! Baby, come on- give me a chance!"

Those words he had heard before and they were an empty promise. Blaine wrapped his arms around the porcelain teen's waist and whispered into his ear.

"Show him."

For a moment Kurt was confused as to what he meant but then grinned at the delinquent when he figured it out. Blaine smirked back and ran over to Nick and Jeff to tell them what they were doing. The couple smirked also and got up from their seat and began walking over to Kurt who was talking to the DJ.

Sebastian was standing there utterly confused as to what was going on. Then all of a sudden, a song blasted through the speakers and sure enough Kurt began singing to him.

_**You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!**_

The porcelain teen ran off of the stage and towards Sebastian with Nick and Jeff coming up behind him and singing too. Blaine stood by the side, watching his now confident boyfriend with pride. As he started the second verse, Kurt danced around Sebastian; trailing his hands down his chest but then ripped them away and pushed him away._****_

Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the punch, he broke your heart, and then he ran away  
I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known  
That I would talk, I would talk  


_**But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

The blue eyed boy ran back over to the stage and began dancing with Nick and Jeff like Sebastian and his friends had. Blaine laughed at the way everyone in the club was watching the stage with blown eyes.

Before the next verse, Kurt jumped off of the stage again and ran towards his ex-boyfriend and sang directly in his face.

_**I cant believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You dont deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go**_

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

( Kurt, Nick and Jeff all put their middle fingers up at Sebastian)_**  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance**_

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really dont care

The blue eyed teen looked over to his blonde best friend, silently asking him to do the rap which he happily applied to, draping his arm on Kurt's shoulders as he rapped and pointed at Sebastian before running towards the green eyed teen and getting in his face.

_**Yeah, listen up  
**_

_**Hey, hey, never look back, dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guessin, but shoulda hit that  
Hey baby you picked the wrong lover  
Shoulda picked that one he's cuter than the other **_(Jeff pointed over to Blaine who smirked broadly)_**  
I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture**_

But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies, oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care_**  
**_

Everyone burst into a much louder applause and cheered loudly. Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to move or be affected by the song. Kurt, Jeff, Nick and Blaine walked over to him and mimicked his position.

"Why don't you just do the walk of shame already?" the delinquent shouted over the new music whilst draping an arm over his boyfriend. The green eyed boy bristled but stood his ground.

"Kurt. We used to be so good together!-"  
"Until you fucked another guy!" Blaine cut him off angrily just wanting Sebastian to leave already.

Before the ex-boyfriend could say anything, the four boys walked back over to their seats and sat back down. Jeff and Kurt placed themselves in their boyfriends lap with matching happy sighs.

"That was amazing." The porcelain teen admitted, turning around to face Blaine who smiled at him.

The couple looked at each other before leaning in and catching one another in a deep kiss. Normally it was Blaine who opened his mouth first but today it was Kurt which was a nice surprise. Opening one eye accidently, the delinquent spotted Sebastian watching them from the dance floor with his friends.

Deciding to torture the guy a bit more, the hazel eyed teen dove his tongue into Kurt's mouth, turning the kiss hungry and passionate. The porcelain boy let out a quiet moan into Blaine's mouth which must have set off Sebastian because he stormed out of the club with his friends running after him.

Kurt broke the kiss for a quick breath before diving back in with the same amount of passion. _'Today was a good day' _Blaine thought to himself as he kissed back eagerly.

_**Leave me your thoughts!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hi guys! Just a short one today but I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Also those of you who were asking what the songs I used were- The first was If I had you by Adam Lambert and the second was I really don't care by Demi Lovato Enjoy!**_

The night was growing darker and Nick and Jeff had already left the couple to go home. With only two drinks in his body, Kurt was utterly smashed. Currently, Blaine was holding him tightly so he wouldn't fall and was guiding him out of the club.

The blue eyed teen turned to him in his drunken haze.

"You're so good looking Blaine..." he complimented his boyfriend as he was walked over to the car. The delinquent laughed and patted Kurt's back with an amused smirk. The shy boy stopped in front of him with a serious expression.

"Oh my gosh! Blaine! – The floor is moving!"

The drunk teen stared down at the concrete with a look of pure awe on his face which made Blaine snort with laughter and grab the shy boy to walk on to the car.

"Come on my little drunken one." Blaine said with an amused smirk.

Kurt leaned into the delinquent's side with a happy sigh and kissed his jaw line affectionately. Once they had reached the car and the porcelain teen had got in (or rather fell in), the hazel eyed boy started the drive back to his boyfriend's house.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxx

Kurt awoke to the sun's bright light shinning obnoxiously bright against his eyes. Blinking them open, the shy teen yawned and squinted at the harshness of the sun. Deciding to just hide under the covers, the blue eyed boy snuggled beneath the warm duvet with a content sigh.

He stretched his legs out and reached out his arms, groaning at the pleasure it gave him to stretch his muscles.

"Am I interrupting something?" a familiar voice questioned, having just entered the room. Confusedly, Kurt peeked his head out of the covers and looked over at his doorway to see Blaine standing there wiggling his eyebrows in a teasing way.

It took him a few seconds to figure out what he meant and when he did Kurt blushed deeply and shot out of bed with his hands up.

"I am fully clothed and have not done THAT to myself Blaine!"

The delinquent laughed loudly and tackled his boyfriend onto the bed; who was still blushing madly. All of a sudden, a wave of pain shot through Kurt's skull as he lay there. Groaning loudly, the porcelain teen held his head and moaned in pain. Blaine down at him and smirked.

"I see someone has a hangover..." he sang teasingly, poking his boyfriend playfully in the ribs, who rolled away from him with a whine.

"How many drinks did I have?" he asked incredulously whilst burying his head into his pillow to attempt to lessen the pain.

"Two." Blaine stated, trying not to laugh. The shy teen sat up in shock and stared at his boyfriend who bit his lip trying to contain himself.

"Two?!" Kurt cried in embarrassment. He had never drunk before which was already quite humiliating, apparently, and now he was finding out he couldn't even handle two drinks without getting hammered.

"Some people just can't drink, Babe." Blaine reasoned, grabbing his boyfriend's waist and sitting up to face him. The shy teen whined again and dropped his head onto the delinquent's shoulder who was grinning widely.

The dull aching pain continued to invade Kurt's head, making him pout and moan into Blaine's shoulder. The hazel eyed teen chuckled and pulled his boyfriend up with a smirk.

"Shut up..." Kurt mumbled at the delinquent but with a small smile betraying him on his lips. Blaine put his hands up in surrender but continued to laugh loudly. The shy teen shoved him playfully- accidently knocking him off of the bed with a thud.

"Babe!"

"Gosh, don't shout Blaine- my head hurts!" Kurt whined, rubbing his temples to try and sooth the ache. The delinquent grumbled and hulled himself up onto the bed again.

_**Next chapter will be much longer and will contain A LOT of angst! Just a pre warning for you! Leave me your thoughts,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I am so extremely sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I wrote a really long chapter and then my computer died and I couldn't retrieve it sooooooo...yeah. Sorry! But here is the next chapter, I know I said I would do angst but I wanted to do a nicer chapter today, angst will be in the following chapters though!**_

It was a Saturday and Kurt was sitting by his window, watching the morning life unfold before him. Across the street a young girl with tightly braided hair was playing with a boy who was covered in mud. The sight made Kurt's heart warm. He watched them giggle and chase each other across the street with fond eyes. That was the childhood he longed for.

Quietly, the shy boy sighed to himself and got up from the ledge by his window and stretched his arms with a yawn. It was only eight in the morning but that was quiet late for Kurt.

Christine had left to visit her friend Angela and had told the shy teen that she would be staying the night there meaning he would be alone for the whole weekend. Kurt didn't mind though.

Just as he was about to pull on a shirt, the door bell rang through the silence of the house. Normally he relied on Christine to open the door so his heart was pounding as he opened his bedroom door and crept downstairs with quiet feet. It was an irrational fear but he still didn't like opening doors to people just in case they were secret murders or something.

The bell rang again making Kurt jump back in surprise. Tentatively, he reached for the door knob but stopped himself. He still hadn't put his shirt on. Quickly, the blue eyed boy pulled the navy t-shirt over his head and then twisted the knob, slowly opening the door.

"Mornin' babe," Blaine greeted with his usual smirk. Kurt let out a deep breath that he didn't know he had been holding and stepped sideways to let his boyfriend in.

With one step, the delinquent entered the house, kissing Kurt lightly on the lips as he went. The shy teen's tension slipped away through that contact and he relaxed his shoulders dramatically. Blaine watched the movement with a confused eye before grinning as he grabbed Kurt's hips.

"Did you think it was an axe murder again?" he teased with a playful glint in his hazel eyes. The shy teen blushed and shoved Blaine away with his arms crossed in a defensive state.

"Shut up Blaine..."

The leather clad boy smirked again and took off his combat boots in a swift movement, placing them by the door and removing his jacket after. Kurt uncrossed his arms and padded across the hallway to give his boyfriend a hug. Blaine smiled and curled his arms around the shy teen who rested his face in the hazel eyed boy's neck contently.

"You smell really good..." Kurt whispered into his neck making Blaine laugh and squeeze him tighter.

"Thank you. You do too."

Suddenly, the shy teen gasped and ripped out of Blaine's hold, running up the stairs in a panic. The delinquent frowned and ran after him worriedly.

"Babe?!" he shouted after him but the blue eyed boy didn't stop.

Kurt threw open his bedroom door and sprinted to the bathroom, locking it as he shut the door behind him. Blaine ran in shortly after in a pant.

"Babe, what the fuck is wrong?!" he asked, hunching over and holding his stomach to get some air back into his lungs. A muffled voice spoke behind the bathroom door.

"What?" Blaine asked, walking over to the bathroom confusedly.

"I haven't showered!" Kurt shouted out to him, his voice sounding as though it was the worst thing in the world. The delinquent groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? - I don't care babe!" he yelled through the door, slouching against the wall beside it with his arms crossed.

"Well I do!" Kurt responded stubbornly. The sound of the shower reached Blaine's ears making him roll his eyes again and walk over to the bed. Just as he was about to jump on it, a shout came from the bathroom.

"If you mess up my bed, you are fixing it Blaine!"

The delinquent chuckled and flopped down on it anyway with a happy sigh. It was so unbelievably comfortable. After a few minutes, Blaine's eyelids began to flutter shut and his breathing slowed down as he fell into a slumber.

On the other side of the door, Kurt turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. After wrapping it tightly around his waist, the shy teen crept out of the bathroom quietly, not noticing his sleeping boyfriend as he grabbed some skinny jeans and a comfortable t-shirt from his wardrobe.

Running back into the bathroom, Kurt quickly changed and towel tried his hair until he could coif it perfectly. Once he was done, the blue eyed boy opened the bathroom door and his face blossomed into a huge smile.

Blaine was fast asleep on top of the covers looking peaceful and content for once. With quiet footing, Kurt tip toed over to his desk to pick up his Iphone and tip toed back over to the bed, still smiling widely.

Knowing that his boyfriend was a heavy sleeper, the shy teen climbed onto the bed and sat himself so that he was straddling Blaine's hips with his camera ready on his phone. He took a few pictures before the delinquent began to stir beneath him.

Before he could hide his phone away, Blaine opened his eyes and blinked a few times to waken himself. Within seconds the hazel eyed boy spotted the phone and Kurt's attempt at an innocent expression and tackled his boyfriend to try and delete the photos.

"Blaine, please let me keep them- you look so cute!" whined the shy boy as he rolled around on the bed trying to protect his Iphone from his boyfriend's hands. The delinquent pounced on him and held him down tightly.

"I don't do cute babe. I'm a badass. Give me the damn phone." Blaine demanded lowly but with no harshness to it. Kurt wriggled out of his grasp and laughed loudly as he ran out of the room with his phone clutched safely in his hands. Blaine groaned and sprinted after the fleeing teen with a determined look. They both ran down the stairs and were now at opposite sides of the sofa from each other.

"Babe, give me the phone." The hazel eyed boy ordered again with his hands open out but Kurt shook his head and held the item behind his back tightly.

"Babe..."

"No!"

With that, Blaine jumped onto the sofa and ran over to the side Kurt was on and tackled him to the floor, holding him down with all of his strength.

"Get off of me Blaine!" the blue eyed boy wriggled relentlessly beneath him, not wanting the pictures to be deleted.

Blaine pinned his arms above his head and grabbed the phone out of his boyfriend's hands with a smirk.

"Blaine no!" Kurt moaned as he tried to get the Iphone back but the delinquent held it out of his reach, still sitting on his hips and holding his arms down with his free hand.

In a matter of seconds, Blaine's smirk dissolved and a pissed off expression took its place.

"What the fuck is your pin code?!" he shouted in frustration, typing furiously to try and guess the numbers. Kurt grinned and stopped squirming.

"You won't guess it..." he sang teasingly in confidence. Blaine huffed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"If I kiss you will you tell me?" he asked with a hopeful look down at the shy teen.

"Maybe..."

Blaine leaned down and kissed him passionately for what seemed like hours and pulled away leaving them both out of breath.

"Well?"

"I'm not telling you, I just wanted you to kiss me." Kurt grinned at Blaine's frustrated expression.

After a few minutes of thinking, the hazel eyed boy suddenly jumped up and typed in a set of numbers. He fist pumped the air in happiness.

Kurt shot up off the floor in shock.

"You got it?!" He yelled incredulously.

Blaine turned around and smirked.

"Hell yeah I did!" he shouted back proudly.

"What did you put in?!"

Blaine's eyes softened and he walked towards his shocked boyfriend.

"1503. March fifteenth: our anniversary."

Kurt blushed and smiled happily. The couple looked at each other before leaning in and kissing softly for a few minutes.

Blaine pulled back with a loving smile. It was a lovely moment until Kurt giggled and sprinted out of the room, leaving a confused Blaine behind. It took him a few minutes until he realised that the Iphone was no longer in his hands.

"Kurt!" he yelled running out of the room and up the stairs. A loud giggle came from the shy teen's bedroom.

_**Leave me your thoughts ,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_

_**p.s thank you MrsNessa91 for telling me about the mistake :) I changed it :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**I am soooo sorry for taking so long to post guys! Please don't kill me! Here is your next chapter, warning: ANGST! This chapter doesn't lead on from the previous however if you would like me to include more of that, let me know and I will. Next chapter may include Kurt meeting Blaine's parents because some of you have requested that. Enjoy!**_

_The room was dark and silent as he stood within it with a pounding heart. With a shaking hand, he tried to reach out to see if anything was there but stopped himself; if there was something there, he didn't want to know. Not knowing was scary but strangely safer too._

_Something was whispered to him through the blackness but the words got lost before they reached his ears. Then another whisper was said and then another and another- all saying something at the same time. _

"_He's coming Kurtie..." the voices sang in a disturbingly high pitched voice; almost nursery rhyme like. The porcelain teen's breath caught in his throat as he stood there, frozen. Loud footsteps smacked against the floor towards him as the voices began to get louder and louder._

"_He's coming Kurtie..." they sang again before laughing as the footsteps stopped. Hot breath touched the back of his neck._

"_Hey there little brother," a familiar, dark voice whispered into his ear sending shivers all down his shaking body. Not being able to see the older teen was extremely scary and put him even more on edge if that was possible. _

_The green eyed teen chuckled in a sinister way as he moved around to stand in front of his frightened brother._

"_I'm sorry- did I scare you?" he asked with no sympathy. The shy teen opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried again but, again, nothing. Julian rolled his eyes as he clicked his fingers and the lights flickered on, revealing the green eyed brother as he stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets. _

_Julian snaked towards Kurt with an evil smirk and blackened eyes._

"_What's the matter Kurtie?" he teased as he grabbed the younger brother's jaw in his rough hand. _

"_-cat got your tongue?" he asked. Kurt tried to pull his face away from the hand but it was strong and dominant. Julian's smirk broadened as he watched the blue eyed boy struggle in his grasp. In a quick movement, he ran behind Kurt, gripping the porcelain teen's throat now._

_Kurt gasped and brought both of his hands up to try and pull them away but he couldn't- Julian was so strong. After struggling for a few moments, the shy teen dropped his hands as his eyes began to water._

_Julian growled in frustration before mercilessly slamming his brother into the floor and letting go of him. The green eyed boy ran his hands through his messy hair, pulling at it slightly as he crouched onto the floor with his head in his hands._

"_Why do you never fight BACK?!" he started off in a whisper but screamed the last word so loudly that it echoed off of the walls. Julian shot up and marched towards the broken teen with pure disgust written on his face. With a strong foot, he slammed his heel into his brother's ribs so hard that Kurt heaved and a loud crack rang through the room._

_The blue eyed boy convulsed on the floor as he sobbed loudly, the tears streaming down his face. Julian looked down on him and pulled at his hair again._

"_God you're so PATHETIC!" he screamed as he spinned around on the spot. _

_The green eyed brother crouched down beside Kurt's jerking body and dropped his head in his hands again._

"_I know how you think Kurtie...I know how you think everyone hates you...and they do...Blaine does, Nan does, Mum and dad do... and I wish I could help you too..." Julian told him with pitying eyes._

_But suddenly those green eyes snapped into hateful ones and he stood up, towering over Kurt._

"_But I hate you too little brother." _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Blaine looked down at his sleeping boyfriend with a fond smile. They were both in the choir room and it was lunch time but Kurt had passed out on the delinquent as soon as he sat down in his lap.

The hazel eyed teen watched as the porcelain boy's eyelashes fluttered slightly and listened to the long, quiet breaths coming from him. It was times like these that Blaine saw how truly beautiful the boy in his arms was.

After a few minutes, Kurt began to stir slightly and his expression turned scared and pained. Blaine sat up and pulled his boyfriend closer worriedly. He hadn't had a nightmare in so long...

The more minutes went by the more pained the shy teen looked and Blaine began to panic.

"Kurt? Babe?" he tried but the blue eyed boy only whimpered in his sleep. The delinquent cursed under his breath and pulled out of the seat before placing Kurt back down on the chair and took his pale face into his hands.

"Kurt? Come on baby wake up."  
Small tears began to trickle down the porcelain boy's face and Blaine's heart panged painfully at the sight.

"No, no, baby come on wake up," he spoke desperately, looking around the room as though it would help. Just as his eyes flickered across the doorway, Blaine spotted Santana walking by. The delinquent sprinted through the door and grabbed the Latina by the hand and pulled her into the choir room without saying anything.

"What the hell Anderson?!" she yelled angrily but Blaine spun her around and pointed at Kurt who was curled up now and sobbing in his sleep. Santana's angry expression disappeared and she dropped her bag and walked over to Kurt with sad eyes.

Blaine folded his arms over his chest and sniffled slightly as he walked over and held his boyfriend's hand tightly in his own.

"I can't wake him. What am I-"  
Kurt's body convulsed violently and Blaine grabbed both of the shy teen's arms then stroked his face to calm him. The shy teen cried harder and the delinquent rested his forehead against Kurt's with tears of his own.

"Kurt!" he said again but the blue eyed boy's eyes remained tightly shut. Santana shook him but again nothing happened. All of a sudden, Kurt jerked again and grabbed at his ribcage. Blaine yelled his name again but he wouldn't wake.

"What am I supposed to do?! He won't wake up!" Blaine yelled helplessly holding his boyfriend's hand. Santana stepped back and rubbed at her temples, trying to rack her brain for something.

"Slap him!"

Blaine spun round and stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm not going to fucking slap him Santana!"

The Latina groaned and shoved the delinquent out of the way and slapped the shy teen around the face. Blaine was about to attack her when Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he gasped for air, clutching onto the delinquent's arms with a death grip.

"Porcelain, you okay?" Santana asked with a worried tone. The shy boy looked up at her with tear filled eyes and nodded slightly but his body shook and more tears began to fall. Blaine pulled his boyfriend up and wrapped his arms around him as Kurt cried silently and gripped on to him.

The Latina gave him one last sad look before leaving the room, deciding that Blaine was the best to comfort him now.

"I'm so sorry-"

"What the hell are you sorry for?!" Blaine asked as Kurt tucked his head away into the tanned boy's neck.

The shy teen sniffled slightly and pulled his sleeves over his hands from behind Blaine's back.

"I can't stop crying-"  
"Baby; you're hurt and broken and I don't care if you cry...and you know what?" he whispered with twinkling eyes.

The blue eyed boy wiped his eyes with his sleeve and shook his head. Blaine smiled and rested his forehead against the smaller boy's gently making him smile slightly.

"You, Kurt Hummel, are the strongest person I know."

_**So I am so sorry again for taking so long to post! I don't even know if I'm pleased with this chapter... Anyway, I'm thinking that there will only be a few more chapters left in my story BUT my dear readers, I am thinking of writing another bad boy Blaine and shy Kurt fic were they are both at Dalton or something like that, let me know what you would like me to do!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover**_


End file.
